Valiant
by ThisIsHope
Summary: The Reapers are coming, and Shepard is building a team to stop them. If anyone can help, it will be Clarell Di'Raevus. A true, pureblooded Auriel, Clarell knows what the Reapers are capable of better than anyone - other than the Protheans, perhaps. As Protector of the People, it is her duty to take a stand. The assassin at her side could only make things easier, surely. Rated T/M
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:**

 _ **Cover Image is not owned by me. I'm unsure who did it, but it's excellent and I would love to know.**_

 _ **Recognizable characters and Mass Effect storyline are property of Bioware**_

 _ **Clarell, Milara, and any other characters or plotlines that you don't recognize, belong to ME**_

* * *

 _Shepard, this dossier contains everything we could dig up on Eralos and the Auriels who inhabit, or once inhabited, it. It's best that you read up on this before approaching our "esteemed" potential ally. Keep in mind, there isn't much left of the Auriels (both in population and information), and any information we have on them comes straight from one of the people themselves. Unfortunately, we don't know anything that they don't want us to know. Everything we've heard about them so far is true. Watch yourself._

 _-Miranda_

 **Dossier/Codex**

 **Planet:** Eralos **(as named by the Auriels)**

 **Race /Resident Species:** Auriel

Eralos is located in a small solar system near the center of the galaxy. It is one of the oldest inhabited planets known to date. The planet is marginally smaller than Earth in size, orbiting a star similar to that of Illium's own. The few outsiders that have been welcomed onto Eralos have described it as a paradise; it being far more advanced than the Asari but still maintaining their connection to nature. It is known that the Auriels' civilization has been around since the time of the Protheans. There are even records of Auriel-Prothean trading and alliances.

The Auriels are a long-lived race, some even claiming immortality. This claim has yet to be disputed. They were even looked to as gods by the more "primitive" races of the galaxy. There's a reason they were able to survive the last Reaper invasion, after all. However, the Reapers left them neither unharmed nor unchanged.

 **(As with the rest of this dossier, this next bit was provided by the Auriels themselves. However, it is also directly from their historical records.)** By the end of the last invasion, the Auriel race was nearly eradicated. Fewer than 15000 had remained. Though their numbers were nearly decimated, they sought to rebuild and repopulate. Rebuilding was no problem for such an advanced species. However, repopulating was a different matter entirely. It would seem that the Reapers altered them biologically, somehow **(the Auriels have yet to release that information.)** Many managed to conceive and bare children. Most, though, found that they could no longer conceive among themselves. Over time, their numbers dwindled even further until they discovered that infertility only occurred when they mated amongst their own species. In effect, there are currently fewer than 50 pureblooded Auriels left in the whole galaxy **(that we know of)**. Even with the ability to bare children with other races, the population of mixed-Auriels consists of no more than 250,000 individuals **(again, _that we know of_ )**, including those that reside on Eralos and over the rest of the galaxy. They truly are a dying breed.

 **-Auriels-**

It is known among us all that the Auriels are a truly benevolent people. However, their compassion does not mean that they are weak. Auriels are among the fastest, strongest, and most terrifying fighters in the entire galaxy. They are stealthy, flexible, and possess unique, seemingly supernatural, powers **(not biotics – though, there are some that have taken the implant)**. Being light on their feet, many are contracted as assassins **(much like the Drell assassin you picked up the other day)**. With their highly-acute hearing others are made into spies. Regardless, most are philanthropists of a kind. Despite their munificence, there are many that fear and distrust them. There is little doubt that, were the Auriels ever able to return to the superpower they once were, they could easily rule the galaxy.

I'm sure you will discover more valuable information should your recruitment be a success.

 **-Appearance-**

As with all species, the Auriels vary in appearance. However, it is universally known that they are among the most astonishing in a beautiful way. Mixing with other, more numerous species has allowed them an even more unique spectrum of looks. If mixed, they will take on the appearance of an Auriel but with many elements of the partnered species. A pureblood Auriel will have skin tones ranging from various shades of violets, blues, and greens to white, black, golden, silver, and multi-tone. All will have distinct, mostly unique markings on their faces and all over their bodies. They tend to have large eyes, high cheekbones, almost-avian features, and pointed ears **(think elven but with more colors)**. When angered, the skin around their eyes darkens to a dark brown or black color, depending on their skin tone. Their eye-color is ever-changing and extends to the entire eye; the iris and pupil glow a lighter shade than the sclera. **(As attractive as the Auriels are, be wary. They know how to use their looks to get anything they want.)**

 _The Illusive Man believes that mankind may descend from a separate group of Auriels that came to Earth to form their government/civilization away from the restrictions of the main body and mated with the primitive humans residing there. Wipe that look off of your face, John. Even the Illusive Man sees it as just a far-fetched theory (that he wishes were true). Besides, several of the Asari think they descend from the Auriels as well (though there are male as well as female Auriels so that's a bit far-fetched also)._

 **(Any questions regarding the language may be answered through the extranet or from an Auriel.)**

 **-Ally Dossier—**

 **Name/Alias:** Clarell Di'Raevus (Protector of the People) _(Commander, she's a pureblood and very important among her people. When addressing her formally, do not say "Ms. Di'Raevus". Refer to her as Khar Di'Raevus. If she were male, you would say Khor Di'Raevus. This is important, Commander. We need her on our side.)_

 **Gender:** Female

 **Age:** Unknown

 **( - IMAGE UNAVAILABLE - )**

 **Appearance:** Violet skin with light violet markings on the center of the forehead, around the eyes, extending down the cheeks and spreading down the neck, arms, and chest **(it is assumed that the markings extend all over her body)**. Height is that of an average human female. Hair is dark violet/black. Eyes are a light shade of violet with glowing violet iris.

 **Other:** Master of Auriel style of fighting called Rell di'Mirra **(translated as: Fight of Mirra)** which is considered the most difficult and acrobatic of Auriel fighting styles. Possesses a limited ability to project electricity using an extendable metal staff as a focus. Specializes in sniper rifles, Si'vor Der'Vaas'an **(translated as: Sword of Vaas'an)** – a type of Auriel sword-fighting that involves maximum speed, flexibility, and dexterity. Master infiltrator. Fiercely intelligent.

 _Commander, Khar Di'Raevus is vital to our cause. We need her for the upcoming mission. She is as benevolent as the rest of her race and will probably see it as her duty to join us. However, should you offend her, there is no guarantee as to what may happen. She's currently on contract at Omega. Good luck._

 _-Miranda_

* * *

 **A/N:** So…I've started this at an odd time (classes are about to start again), but I got hit with this idea while playing Mass Effect (and bawling my eyes out over Thane) and I had to start it. I'm excited to write it and see where it goes. I've got an idea of what I want to happen and where I want to take it, but I always count on plans to change. We'll see.

I don't know what the update schedule is going to be like because I don't know what homework might be like.

Title is subject to change should I think of anything better.

As always, review if you want. I'd like to know what people think.

Oh! And I love art, so feel free to…oh, I don't know…send me any pictures you may want to draw, paint, etc. of anything you want in this story. *hint-hint* *wink-wink*

-Hope


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: Translations in (-).**

 **I created the Auriel language, and I will explain all I can about it as we go. I provide translations to the phrases and words I use. However, there isn't always a word in our language that can literally translate, so the translations provided are generally as close as one can get to the meaning behind the words.**

 **If you have any questions, I will be happy to answer.**

* * *

Thane had dealt with Auriels before. He knew better than most how difficult they were to find if they didn't want to be caught. This one, it would seem, would be no different.

Due to his previous experience with Auriels, limited though it may be, Shepard had picked Thane to aid the search for the mysterious Auriel. Miranda, with her file-based knowledge of the target and race in general, was serving as back-up.

Aria T'Loak had said that someone befitting Clarell Di'Raevus's description had been seen a few times around Omega within the last two weeks. Most of the sightings were within the walls of Afterlife, an uncommon place for an Auriel to frequent.

Thane had heard of Clarell Di'Raevus before. She was among the highest ranking Auriel fighters still in existence. She was well-known among the populace, though few had ever knowingly seen her before. He knew that her position commanded the utmost respect among her people. He just hoped that Shepard was aware of that as well.

Thane was surveying the dance floor when he noticed Shepard approach from the direction of the bar, his confident swagger not betraying any intent other than a casual visit to the club.

"Any sign of her yet?" the commander asked, sidling up to Thane's side as if they were old friends. You'd never know that they had met only five days prior.

"No," Thane replied quietly. "Perhaps she's made her way to the VIP room."

At that they turned and headed quickly toward the exit, Shepard telling Miranda to abandon her post at the transport and to meet them at the VIP entrance.

Shepard's knowledge of Auriels was about as limited as his knowledge of Vorcha biology. However, even _he_ knew how strange it was for one to be anywhere near a place like Omega. Auriels were good Samaritan-types, generally abhorring places like it. _They would only come to a place like this for one reason._

" I wonder what she's doing…" Shepard mumbled.

Thane's answer was blunt, matter-of-fact.

"Hunting."

* * *

Light, seductive steps; heel clad feet and long violet legs, bared from a slit that started at one curved, swaying hip. Lithe, shapely body draped in a floor-length, black gown that was almost a second skin. Front covered from shoulders to hands. Violet back exposed almost to the point of being immodest. Long, dark purple hair pulled into a fierce ponytail with just the slightest lift at her hairline.

This was a woman that was dressed to kill, and Vance Otwell could see it.

From the moment she had entered the room, she had the attention of everyone in it. The people that regularly claimed the VIP room of Afterlife were always wary of anyone that entered the space. _She_ commanded the attention of everyone – save for the few that wouldn't be swayed by a pretty face – for an entirely different reason. Males and females from every species openly ogled the moving work of art that was the beauty drifting through the crowd. It was rare to see an Auriel on Omega; even more so to see one at a place like Afterlife.

With one coy look across the crowd, the Auriel sashayed toward the bar and the Afterlife VIP room returned to its normal state of chaos.

However, Vance Otwell would not be so easily distracted.

He watched the purple-skinned goddess order a drink – a shot of Asari liquor, by the look of it – that she downed quickly, before whispering to the bartender. With a wink, she stepped away from the bar; a heavy, electric beat picking up where the last riff left off.

Even though she wore a lovely, non-threatening smile, there was an imposing air about the female Auriel. Her steps were slow and calculated as she made her way to the dance floor, with no need to step around anyone. Everyone seemed to just instinctively step out of her way. Vance was entranced.

Upon reaching the dance floor, she began to twist, turn, and roll her body in the most arousing ways. She moved with a fluidity and grace like water. Many tried to approach her, but she would smoothly shut them down and continue on with her performance.

Vance barely managed to drag his eyes away from her to assess the new group of three to enter the room; two fellow humans and, oddly, one Drell. He attempted to concentrate on them long enough to gage the threat they might pose, but it hurt to try and focus on anything other than the Auriel goddess. He turned back to her, only to find that she had her sights set on him as well – and, oh, those glowing purple eyes were going to _kill_ him. He wanted her. He needed her.

As he rose from his seat to approach the exquisite beauty before him, he knew he had to have her.

* * *

Thane didn't like clubs. The music was always too loud for his sensitive hearing, and each one always stunk of sweat, alcohol, smoke, and sex. If a contract called for him to go to one he could play the part of a regular patron, but he always despised it. Looking at the Auriel dancing sensually on the dance floor, he could see that she was no different. The tightness around her eyes betrayed her discomfort and annoyance, though her eyes, themselves, portrayed a dark promise of pleasure and mystery. Her dancing was fluid and graceful, but she moved her feet as little as possible, indicating that she was uncomfortable in the strappy, dagger-like heels and unaccustomed to wearing them. To Thane, it was apparent that she wasn't there because she wanted to be.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go talk to her," Shepard stated, interrupting Thane's close, careful observation.

"Wait," Thane stopped his two partners before they could move. "We don't want to get in her way."

"What? She's just dancing."

"Shepard, Sere Krios is right. Even _you_ know it's strange for an Auriel to be at a place like this without it being required of them," Miranda conceded.

"Even _me_? I'll pretend that wasn't an insult. Fine. We'll wait and see what happens. _Then_ , we talk to her," Shepard declared, crossing his arms and unconsciously assuming his 'Commander Stance'.

"She's watching someone," Miranda stated, studying the other woman's intent stare.

At that moment, the focal point of the Auriel's gaze rose from his seat and approached her.

"She's made herself the bait," Thane observed. "And, now, she's luring her prey."

* * *

Vance approached the beautiful woman slowly, a devious, handsome smirk firmly planted on his face. Upon reaching her, he smoothed a hand through his perfectly mussed blond hair, before making his introduction.

"I'm V-"

"I know who you are," she interrupted, a smirk of her own painted on plump lips.

Vance was momentarily stunned. Her voice suited her perfectly. It was slightly low in tone and every bit as sensual as she was. However, that wasn't what stunned him.

"Y-you're… _British_?" he questioned. Though, as he said it, he realized how dumb the question was.

She laughed and it was like music.

"No, Mister Otwell. I simply speak the same as the man whom I learned your language from. He was, as you say, _British_ ," she answered, a wide smirk displaying her amusement.

Vance cleared his throat and, hoping to salvage his dignity, pasted another smirk on his face and declared, "Well, you have me at a disadvantage, considering you already know my name, but I haven't been given the _pleasure_ of learning yours."

The lovely lady smiled demurely at him and stated simply, "Clare."

Running his right middle finger lightly up her arm, he announced, "Well, I assure you, Clare, the pleasure," he winked, "is all mine."

"Mister Otwell, I am a woman of action. I grow bored quickly and easily. You've managed to capture my attention for the moment, so what do you say we go elsewhere and _get to know_ each other a little better?" she propositioned, laying her hand lightly on his arm.

Vance couldn't believe his luck. Barely a minute in her presence and she was already inviting him to be alone with her.

"After you," he offered, barely managing to cover the giddiness in his voice with what he thought of as his bedroom voice.

* * *

"They're moving," Miranda announced.

Thane just barely managed to keep from rolling his eyes. It's not like he was already watching them or anything.

"Alright, stay on them, but don't get too close," Shepard ordered, already following at a safe distance.

* * *

Clare led Vance through the apartment district, presumably to her own abode. They had been walking for a while, Vance trying for conversation and Clare staying mostly silent. One thing was for certain; she was a woman of few words.

Vance had been growing irritated the further they drew into isolation. What was she playing at? Surely she didn't live this far out. It was getting annoying.

There was no one around, and Vance had just reached the end of his patience. He halted, jerking Clare to a stop, and was just about to say something when he felt a pressure in his back and his feet were swept out from under him.

Vance wasn't a small man, and he went down hard, losing the breath in his lungs on contact with the ground.

Dazed and confused, Vance felt a weight settle forcefully over his torso, making it even more difficult to breathe and pinning his shoulders down. Suddenly, he felt something sharp and scalding hot press against his throat. All of this happened within five seconds total.

"Name: Vance Otwell. Race: Human. Age: thirty-one. Crimes: Kidnapping and slave trafficking. Mister Vance Otwell, you have information that I need. You are going to give it to me; freely, else I make you final moments in this life utter agony. Any attempt to move will be futile. I've triggered a pressure point in your spine that will leave you completely paralyzed for at least four hours. However, you will _feel_ _everything_ ," he heard Clare – or whoever she really was – threaten with all the lethality of a wild varren.

All he could do in response was wheeze.

"I'm looking for someone, an Auriel like myself, and you are going to tell me where to find her," she growled.

"I'm…not telling you anything…bitch," Vance wheezed, as the fog lifted from his mind.

"Perhaps you need some incentive."

He heard and felt the crunch before he felt the pain. When his brain processed what had just happened, the excruciating pain hit and he screamed, damn close to crying. She had crushed two of the fingers on his left hand with her elbow.

The woman was silent, patiently waiting for him to stop screaming.

"Now, let's try this again. You give me the information I demand and I won't break the fingers on your other hand," she negotiated.

"Fuck off," he gritted out through painfully clenched teeth.

"I warned you."

She removed what he realized was a knife from his throat, sheathing it in a hidden thigh-strap, and freeing her hands. Then, she lifted his right hand with her left, wrapped her right hand around his middle finger and snapped it to the side. His resulting scream was blood-curdling.

She was about to snap his ring finger when, through his tears, he screamed, "Okay! Okay! I'll tell you!"

"I'm waiting," she purred.

"I don't know where she is, I swear I don't, but I can give you a name! Gherith Kerseral! He's a Batarian! Slaver! P-please let me g-go!" he squealed, squeezing his eyes shut and trying not to sob like a baby.

Everything was silent for a few moments – aside from his quiet sobs.

After a moment, he heard her say, "Kal'vera guide you."

Then, he felt her hands on his face. By the time he opened his eyes and realized what was about to happen, it was too late. His head was jerked to the side and his world had gone dark.

* * *

She was used to killing, she had more blood on her hands than she cared to think about, but it was never a small thing to take a life. It was a heavy burden to be a harbinger to Kal'vera. It was necessary, though. She could not run the risk of Vance Otwell revealing her plans to the ones she hunted.

Closing Vance's lifeless eyes, she said a quick prayer to Kal'vera asking that she guide Vance's soul to the afterlife. Then, she said another to Relvana asking her to ease the heavy burden of death from her shoulders and cleanse her soul. Last, she prayed to Vaas'an, asking that he guide her swiftly and efficiently to her prey.

As she draped Vance's arms across his abdomen, she could feel the prickling of her skin, signaling that she was being watched. Slowly, reached through the slit in her dress for the small pistol she had strapped there. When she heard the first audible step taken, she spun around quickly, taking aim and preparing to fire…only…she recognized that face from the Citadel.

"Ah. Commander Shepard. _Vela'mori'tasi_. I heard you had perished. Are you back from the dead, or was any of it true in the first place?" she questioned, lowering her gun and relaxing her stance – just slightly. **(** _ **Peaceful tidings.)**_

"Um…yeah. Er. Velamoreetazzi, too, I guess-"

"Shepard! Remember! Respect!" the woman beside him whispered harshly, though Clarell could hear either way.

"Right, uhm, Khar Clarell Di'Raevus, I have a request to make of you and I would be honored if you…why are you laughing?"

With laughter still in her eyes and her voice, she stated, "There is no need to act so formally. You are among allies here, so you may call me Clarell as we are. I am intrigued that you have a request, though I must inform you that I have a very important task already set. What do you wish of me?"

"The galaxy needs your help," he started.

"My people need me as well, Commander. I'm afraid that I have little time to spare," she declined regretfully, already turning to leave.

"Clarell, it's the Reapers," he informed heavily.

She halted immediately. No. Surely, she heard wrong. Misinterpreted. It couldn't be.

She looked over her shoulder toward them. "The Reapers, you say?"

Shepard nodded gravely, along with the woman and the silent Drell beside him.

She brought a shaky hand to her face. The Reapers would mean the destruction and/or enslavement of everyone and everything. She couldn't stand by without trying to stop if there was something, anything, she could do to help. Without a doubt, Milara would want her to drop everything to stop this colossal threat. It would take time to prepare. Maybe she could use her contacts to hunt down Gherith Kerseral and handle him later.

With a heavy sigh she turned toward her three new allies. "Alright, Shepard. You have my arm."

* * *

 **A/N:** If you're interested:

Clarell's name translates as _Clarell_ _ **(Protector-F)**_ _Di'Raevus_ _ **(of the People)**_.

Khar is the female form of a formal, respectful title to someone that has achieved great things and lived a full life (even if they're young) – Khor is the male form.

Kal'vera is the Lady of Life, Death, and Fate. She is also referred to as _T'Davasi Nimas_ _ **(The Guiding Hand)**_.

Relvana is the Lady of Life-Giving/Motherhood and Protection.

Vaas'an is the Lord of the Hunt.

(You may notice that the Auriel Guides (or God/Goddesses) have a lot in common with the Drell people's own deities…this was done purposefully.)

 **Also, thank you, roxy (Guest), for being my first reviewer! I hope you enjoyed the first real chapter of Valor!**

 _Title is subject to change should I think of anything better._

 _As always, review if you want. I'd like to know what people think._

 _Oh! And I love art, so feel free to…oh, I don't know…send me any pictures you may want to draw, paint, etc. of anything you want in this story. *hint-hint* *wink-wink*_

-Hope


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: Translations in (-).**

* * *

"Is my translator glitched or something? Why won't translate what you say in your own language into something I can understand?" Shepard questioned, his tone heavy with exasperation.

"I believe it is because your translator was not programmed with an understanding of our language. Why do you think we go out of our way to learn the dominant languages of the galaxy? Is it not simpler this way? We have plenty of time to educate ourselves and others, after all," Clarell explained with all the patience of one who had lived a long life.

Commander Shepard had come to visit Clarell in the, as-of-yet unoccupied, Port Observation room that would be her temporary quarters. She had just settled in when the Commander had requested entry. She had yet to change into her normal leathers, but she had allowed his entrance anyway, despite her discomfort in the reeking, revealing dress she still wore.

The Commander opened his mouth, presumably to reply or ask more, somewhat invasive questions, but was interrupted by the ship's AI.

"Commander, it is advised that we begin scanning for any raw materials that may be used in upgrading the Normandy and its resources," EDI's robotic voice informed from somewhere in the room.

"Thank you, EDI," he turned his attention back to Clarell. "That's my cue. I should go."

Clarell nodded permissibly, out of habit, and watched as Shepard left the room. _Finally, I can get out of this ridiculous dress._

* * *

Clarell Di'Raevus was interesting.

Thane had little chance to talk to her from the moment she agreed to join Shepard's team to their return to the Normandy. And the way she dealt with her target…

 _Steady, feminine hand pulls the blade from the man's throat. Glowing violet eyes fill with regret. Shoulders square as she accepts what she must do. Calm hands gently cradle the man's head. "Kal'vera guide you." Steady hands wrench the man's head to the side. She stands and bows her head. Muscled back covered in light intricate designs. Lovely. Prayers for the wicked begin._

She was efficient and deadly but not heartless or cold. He had heard the words she spoke to the man – Vance Otwell. She was looking for someone. The tone changes in her voice indicated that it was someone she cared about. A daughter? A lover? A sister?

Thane was curious, more than he felt he should be. She was beautiful; sure, even a blind man could see that. However, she was different. It wasn't her looks that fascinated him so. There was just something about her; something he couldn't quite decipher. He would have to speak to her at some point. He imagined conversation with her…intriguing.

* * *

Clarell felt far more comfortable and at ease after putting her leathers back on. The outfit still left little to the imagination, with its tightness. It left her shoulders bare and had an opening from her collarbones down to just above her navel, but she was sufficiently covered in the ways it mattered.

Snapping the last of her buckles across her chest, she breathed a sigh of relief and smiled happily. Few would understand why she was comfortable in clothing that had, no doubt, been bathed in blood at one time or another. It wasn't about the death she brought in the suit. She had fought and trained from the time she was old enough to walk to earn her right to wear it. Now, she all but lived in the leather that portrayed her station and title. She did what she did because it was it was what she was meant to do. Her uniform was her badge. Her late betrothed had been the only one to come close to understanding, and that was mostly because he was an Auriel and raised to understand what she was.

She was prepared for the inevitable questioning she would receive about her origins. She was very much aware of the mystery that surrounded her people and the fascination others had with them. At any rate, she would allow their questions without complaint. She had questions of her own, after all. Besides, there was little doubt that there would be any questions she hadn't heard countless times before.

There was one person in partcular that she was eager to learn more about. She was briefly introduced to Sere Thane Krios before Shepard and Miranda began a slew of questions that left her occupied during the entire trip to the Normandy.

In all of her travels, Clarell had seen very few Drell; one of those had been Milara's father. She had always had a sort of fixed fascination for the hanar. Eventually, that led to a fascination for the Drell. Few Drell ever ventured away from Khaje or Rakhana. Millon, Milara's father, told her what he could, but he had been adopted by an Auriel/Turian couple at a young age. He knew only what he had retained through his childhood eidetic memory.

Maybe…maybe Sere Krios would like some company. She had seen him enter Life Support as she was being led to her own room. He was only a few sure steps from her room…

* * *

Thane sat in his usual spot, staring out the window to the Normandy's drive core. His mind was fully focused on the purple-skinned Auriel in the next room. She was an enigma; one was growing more determined to figure out with each passing moment.

His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of his door ringing a request for entry, and he began to mentally prepare for Shepard's endless barrage of questions.

Without moving in the slightest, he quietly told EDI to allow whoever was out there inside.

The voice that greeted him was most definitely not Shepard's.

" _Vela'mori'tasi_ , Sere Krios," the voice of Clarell greeted from just inside the doorway. **(Peaceful tidings.)**

Thane just barely managed to mask his surprise at her presence and respond, " _Tal seris vela'sin_." **(I greet you./I bid you welcome.)**

Her surprise was not so easily masked. "You speak _Auriellon_?"

He smiled minutely at her genuine, happy surprise as he answered, "I regret that I don't. I managed to pick up a few phrases when associating with a few Auriels over the years. I generally speak Common or Drell."

"Well, it's refreshing that there's at least someone whom I can possibly share my native words with," she replied, a wry smirk on lips.

He gave an acknowledging nod before asking, "Was there something you needed?"

"I was just wondering if we could talk. We didn't really get the chance to on the way here," she stated, leaving the offer open.

"Of course." He motioned for her to take the set across from him.

Her answering smile was brilliant, white teeth looking brighter in contrast to her skin, and left him curiously stunned. His hitched breath was surely a result of his condition.

Once she was settled, he clasped his hands in front of him and waited for her to start.

"Well, I know your name, Sere Krios, but I'm curious about you. Anything you feel I should know?" she asked, her posture tilted slightly toward him and showing her interest.

She should be made aware of his illness. The rest of the crew knew of it and were adjusting accordingly.

"I'm dying." As soon as the words were out of his mouth he felt the ribbing of his throat darken. He definitely could've explained that a little better…

To his great relief, it wasn't pity that took over her face but a sort of sad acceptance.

"Kepral's syndrome. It isn't contagious so you have no need to fear being around me," he was quick to explain.

"I'm sorry to hear that. There aren't proper words in the common language to say translate what I wish to say fully from Auriellon. I suppose the closest I may get is: May your soul find peace and your body find relief on your path to the afterlife," she stated with soft expression, briefly laying a marked hand in front of him on the table.

"I – thank you. I understand that Auriels are a spiritual race, but I'm afraid that I know next to nothing about your beliefs. Would it offend you if I asked to learn more?" Thane questioned hesitantly, spreading his hands apart to show he meant no harm.

"It wouldn't offend me at all," she replied with a smile. "I confess, I'm rather curious about your own culture, as well. Where should I start?"

"Anywhere you wish."

"Hmm. We follow three divines that the common may refer to as our god and goddesses. We refer to them as Lord and Ladies, occasionally referring to them as the Guides – or _Davasi_ in our tongue. They are Relvana, Vaas'an, and Kal'vera. Relvana is the Lady dedicated to giving life through love and marriage, the cleansing of tainted souls, and protection; Vaas'an is the Lord dedicated to the hunting of our prey through necessity, guiding our hands, feet, and minds to our ultimate goal; Kal'vera is the Lady dedicated to Life, Fate, and Death, guiding our souls into the Afterlife."

"What is your view on the Afterlife? Where do your people go?"

With a demure smile she answered, "We don't know."

He was astonished at her reply. They don't know?

She laughed lightly at the astonished expression that he guessed was on his face.

She must've expected his reaction, because she had a fully prepared reply. "Obviously, we believe in an Afterlife of sorts. We simply acknowledge that none of us know for sure what it is. My kind, generally, live long lives, though we are not immortal. We don't try to understand things that are so beyond our reach. I don't know for sure what awaits me in the afterlife, but I hope that I can atone for my wrongdoings and earn my place in it."

Thane took a moment to consider. It was a bleak view, but a logical one as well. If the Auriels were anything, they were logical and spiritual.

"If you have any more questions, I will be happy to answer them another day. For now, I fear I am, as the humans say, dead on my feet."

"Rest well, Khar Di'Raevus," he bid as she rose from her position and approached the door.

She stopped, turning to face him once more. "Please, Sere Krios, call me Clarell," she requested.

"Then you may call me Thane."

Then, with a nod and a smile, she left the room.

* * *

 **A/N:** I know that the Port Observation Room is Kasumi's, but, until then, it will serve its purpose as Clarell's.

Also, this won't necessarily be a slow build Thane/OC (with the Reaper threat on the horizon, I don't want to draw it out too much), but it won't happen overnight, either. She has Thane's interest right now, but it will grow fairly quickly after…things and stuff.

 _ **If you're interested:**_

Clarell's name translates as _Clarell_ _ **(Protector-F)**_ _Di'Raevus_ _ **(of the People)**_.

Khar is the female form of a formal, respectful title to someone that has achieved great things and lived a full life (even if they're young) – Khor is the male form. (It's a lot like "Admiral" or "Commander", though not exactly.)

Kal'vera is the Lady of Life, Death, and Fate. She is also referred to as _T'Davasi Nimas_ _ **(The Guiding Hand)**_.

Relvana is the Lady of Life-Giving/Motherhood and Protection.

Vaas'an is the Lord of the Hunt.

(You may notice that the Auriel Guides (or God/Goddesses) have a lot in common with the Drell people's own deities…this was done purposefully.)

 _Title is subject to change should I think of anything better._

 _As always, review if you want. I'd like to know what people think._

 _Oh! And I love art, so feel free to…oh, I don't know…send me any pictures you may want to draw, paint, etc. of anything you want in this story. *hint-hint* *wink-wink*_

-Hope


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: Translations in (-).**

 ***IMPORTANT***

 **I may go more in depth about the Auriel culture and home-world, Eralos, later. However, I figured that I would go ahead and give you a little (a lot) detail now:**

 **\- If you want a reference for what the world looks like, think of a futuristic, highly advanced cross between Greece and Ireland with a little bit of Northwestern US/Western Canada thrown in. (Emerald-colored leaves, moss, and grass over rolling hills. Massive, towering trees covering rocky mountains. White, sandy beaches covered in a deep blue tide. Wide rivers running into wider lakes. Tall, stone, wood, and metal buildings, built in and around trees, underground, and even partially underwater. Cylindrical, fast-moving vehicles that make little to no noise.) The civilization is highly advanced, almost beyond compare, but the people refuse to move forward too quickly, choosing, instead, to maintain their connection to nature and the Old Ways. They have changed little in the last 50,000 years; partly because of decreased population and partly because of longevity. They also believe that advancing too quickly will only bring about the destruction of the world.** **(And now you know more than Cerberus.)**

 **\- I imagine the native music sounding like genuine, old-style Celtic music (with guitars, violins/fiddles, bagpipes, flutes, drums, etc.) with some music imported from all over the galaxy and mixed in. The "old dances" that may be mentioned are Celtic as well, but they've also got a bit of 18** **th** **century flare when it comes to slow, partnered songs. In recent times, the music has become more technological with electric beats, thrums, and riffs (think** _ **Muse**_ **– actually, Clarell's club introduction song from the first chapter was inspired by** _ **Muse**_ **'s songs,** _ **Time is Running Out**_ **and** _ **Madness**_ **.)**

 **I mention all of this because Clarell will periodically play music from "home." Whenever Clarell plays a song, I will give you the name of the song I find inspiration from. Most are from CD(s) I own.**

 ***Song(s) played:** _ **Air of Londonderry**_ **from** _ **Atmospheres: Celtic Voyage**_

* * *

Thane was up and moving before anyone else the next solar morning. He was used to it. It was the same time he'd gotten up at for the last ten years. In the six days he'd been on board, Thane had only known of Shepard to be up this early. He had thought that this morning would be no different. However, as he left Life Support for the Mess, he heard – what sounded like – bells, flutes, running water, and chirping birds coming from Port Observation. Obviously, it was some sort of music; very peaceful music, at that.

Thane approached the door slowly, footsteps making no sound at all.

The music was beautiful and like nothing he'd ever heard before.

Without conscious thought, Thane placed his hand on the door, hoping to lean more fully against it. However, his move didn't work as planned and the door opened. It would've sent him tumbling gracelessly to the floor if not for his quick relexes.

Instantly reorienting himself, he instinctively took a defensive stance and turned his attention to the only other presence in the room.

Clarell was sat in the middle of the floor, body turned toward the window, and staring at him, with wide eyes, over her shoulder. Her hand was reaching under a nearby pillow. Experience told him that, under that pillow, her hand was wrapped around either the grip of a gun or the hilt of a knife.

They were frozen like that for an indefinite amount of time; he, prepared for an attack that wasn't coming, and she, prepared to defend her life that wasn't in danger.

When they finally regained their senses, at the same time, they both relaxed with equally embarrassed, slightly awkward, clearing of the throats.

Thane could feel his frill darken, a high, embarrassed trill escaping him, and awkwardly clasped his hands behind his back. He found it strangely endearing when he saw that Clarell's blush didn't darken her purple cheeks, as he had been expecting. Instead, the skin of her cheeks lightened, almost literally glowing, with her embarrassment.

Thane noticed that the music was no longer playing and assumed that the song had ended during their stare-down.

"Thane," her voice surprised him in the quiet, though it really shouldn't have. "I didn't expect to see up and about so early. Is there something I can help you with?"

He noticed that she was still slightly tensed and she had her body was turned in a way that would allow her to jump to her feet at a moment's notice. Judging by her body language and the way he had entered her room, he assumed she thought he had been spying on her. He felt he needed to explain himself; quickly.

"I heard your music playing and was curious to learn more about it. I've never heard anything quite like it," he explained, his voice more steady and sure than he was feeling at that moment.

He really hoped that his throat would lighten soon.

She smiled, relaxing her body and getting into a more comfortable position facing him. "It's something from my home. It's old; not like what the younger generations play these days. What you just heard was music from about…hm…" her expression turned thoughtful, "oh, I'd say about…200 years ago…? Something like that."

"I assume that music isn't played quite so often anymore?" he phrased it as a question, still standing, statuesque, by the door.

"Oh, where are my manners?! Come in. Have a seat. Make yourself comfortable!" she exclaimed, rising gracefully to her feet and escorting him to the couch. She didn't even give him a chance to say "no."

…Not that he would, if he were honest with himself. He was rather hoping that she would explain more of her culture to him.

After ensuring that he was comfortable, she sat down on the couch seat diagonal to him.

"To answer your question about the music: no. As I'm sure you know, most pureblooded Auriels, including myself, have been unable to procreate with each other for tens of thousands of years due to a genetic defect, we believe, came from the Reapers. That led to many of the Auriel finding mates from other races with which we _can_ procreate. Well, with all of the 'intermingling,' we brought in aspects of many other cultures. Sadly, it would seem that we are slowly losing our own culture as time goes on," she explained, a somewhat sad edge to her voice. Her voice, then, turned quiet and mischievous. "Don't tell anyone, but I actually kind of enjoy a heady beat when the mood strikes or a situation calls for it."

"You say you're a pure Auriel, does that mean you are as old as the genetic defect itself?" Thane found himself asking without thought.

"Why, Sere Krios, don't you know that it's improper to ask a lady her age?" Clarell gasped in mock offense, unable to keep a smile from her face at his flustered expression.

He opened his mouth to apologize, but she stopped him before he could.

"I was only joking, Thane. No harm done. No, I am not quite that old," she answered with a laugh. "However, I _am_ just over three hundred years old. Auriels don't have a particular 'average age' that they are likely to live to. I could die tomorrow, or I could die thousands of years from now. It is why we value life and nature so deeply. I have known a pureblooded Auriel that lived to the age of thirteen thousand. One of the mixed Auriels died at the age of ninety-three. Does that answer any questions you may have on the subject?"

"Yes, thank you. I understand that the Auriel are fairly secretive with their culture, so I'm grateful that you're willing to share."

"It is no trouble. You offered to answer any questions I may have. It is only right that I return the favor," she replied, an easy smile on her face.

"Are there any questions you wish to have answered, now?"

"If you'll allow-"

"I apologize for the interruption, but I was on my way to make tea before I heard your music playing. Would you like to continue this over a glass of your own?" Thane interjected, hoping that she would acquiesce.

He was _dying_ for a glass of tea…pun, mostly, not intended…

With a smile she replied, "A glass of tea sounds lovely. I hope they keep sweeteners stocked."

* * *

Three weeks onboard the Normandy and Clarell and Thane had made tea and conversation their nightly, and sometimes morning, ritual. It gave them a chance to forget about the pressure of their daily lives. For those few hours, they were just two people trying to educate each other. At some point, they lost the awkward, stiff formality that hung between them and became two somewhat-friends trying to make it through to the next day.

"So, you know the Soul Name of a hanar? I thought they only told it to close friends."

Thane and Clarell were in Life Support, seated at their usual places. They were sharing stories from their pasts, and Clarell was astonished to find what Thane had learned growing up with the hanar. The open astonishment on her face was endearing, and made her look almost innocent.

"Most of my commissions were for the hanar. I grew close to my regular contacts. Soul names tend to be poetic. A hanar known for its cynicism might take a name that means 'Illuminates the Folly of the Dancers,'" Thane informed with a small smile.

"They are such polite beings. I think it's both refreshing and frustrating. Their bioluminescent communication proves a bit of an obstacle as well," she commented wryly.

"True. Many drell have had their eyes genetically modified to perceive their higher frequency flashes. I had the treatment. I can't tell the difference between a dark red and black, I can see ultraviolet light as a silver color."

Thane found himself oddly endeared once more to the amazement on her face.

"And you don't headaches? You don't find your eyes becoming irritated by certain types of light?"

"I see the same as I would without the modifications, aside for the slight color differences. Pain has yet to be a problem for me," he answered before taking a sip from his precious teacup.

There was a brief silence between them before Clarell stated, "Alright, I believe that covers most all of the questions I can think of. However, there is something I've noticed; something I've been thinking on for a while, now…"

"What would that be?"

"Have you noticed how closely our religions resemble each other? Do you wonder why that is?"

Thane took a moment to ponder her inquiry. He _had_ noticed the similarities. He had wondered about them since she had explained much of hers to him that first night she had boarded the Normandy.

"They are very similar in ways, though you are not aware of any particular afterlife, while I believe we travel across the sea to Kalahira's shores. Perhaps, once we die, we may find out why," he supplied.

He valued their talks and their debates. She was very inquisitive and strange, but she was also understanding and insightful. He found their morning and evening conversations refreshing. It provided him with a way to ease the pressure of the coming mission. However, worryingly, his soul was becoming more and more aware of his pending demise. It was troubling, but…she was awakening him from his battlesleep. Three weeks with her and she had managed to accomplish what no one had been able to in the last ten years.

He wasn't sure how to feel about that.

* * *

Later that evening, as Clarell and her roommate of two weeks, Kasumi, were preparing for bed, Shepard stopped by Port Observation.

"Hey, Kasumi, Clarell," Shepard greeted.

Kasumi nodded in his direction, preoccupied with her vid-screen.

"Good evening, Commander. Is there something I can help you with?" Clarell asked, turning her attention from window to Shepard.

"We found that Blood Pack mining outpost on Tarith; gonna go check it out tomorrow. I'd like for you to join me and Garrus on this mission."

"Of course, Commander. When should I be ready?"

"Be suited up and ready to go by 0700."

After Clarell's nod of acknowledgment, Shepard turned and left the room.

Tomorrow, they would figure out each other's strengths and weaknesses.

* * *

Thane was just leaving Life Support for another cup of tea when he ran into a very unhappy-looking Clarell on her way back from the Tarith mission.

Curious as to why she would be irritated enough for the skin around her eyes to darken, Thane asked with concern in his eyes, "Is everything alright, Clarell?"

He found her grumbled response, secretly, amusing and had to school the smile out of his exression.

"The only things I despise more than the Blood Pack are insects; _especially gigantic ones_."

* * *

 **A/N:** This is, mainly, going to be written as interludes between missions until I get through ME 2 and into the "between" stage before ME 3. At that point, it'll get more stable. Things are going to move fast, including the building relationship between Clarell and Thane, but it will slow down and, as I said before, get more stable.

 _Title is subject to change should I think of anything better._

 _As always, review if you want. I'd like to know what people think, and I'd appreciate it greatly._

-Hope


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: Translations in (-).**

 **I actually had this chapter done before starting on chapter 3...I think it's my favorite so far.**

 _ **Atraxotax:**_ _You've grasped the concept of the Auriels, as I had been trying to portray them, fairly spot-on. I want to make it obvious that, though compassion and a pure desire to help are in the nature of the Auriels, they are so unpredictable, dangerous, and secretive that it's hard for anyone to trust them. The thing about an Auriel, though, is that they make people_ want _to trust them - and that scares the other races even_ more _._

 _Hmm. A Turian C-Sec officer forced to work in close proximity with an Auriel-Turian female (which he distrusts vehemently)... I'll have to get back with you on that. ;)_

 _No worries. I'll just reply to your reviews here. :)_

Review 2: _You're very good at this, aren't you? I take some inspiration from the Elder Scrolls, though not much. A lot of my inspiration comes from Dragon Age and the real world as well. Relvana/Mara, Vaas'an/Hircine, and Kal'vera/femArkay is, honestly, coincidence. I'm glad you pointed that out, though. Interesting..._

Review 3: _If you wish, feel free to do so. However, if you plan on doing so, might I suggest using Karliah as staple? Among the Dunmer, I feel she more closely resembles Clarell than any of them (especially with her eyes and voice)._

* * *

The biotic convict was doing it again; staring at her ears. She had been on the Normandy for the equivalent of four months and could _still_ feel the humans staring. _That_ was the reason Clarell usually wore her hair down and, occasionally, the hood attachment on her uniform. She was aware that her ears differed greatly from a human's. They were much longer and pointed, curling ever-so-slightly upward, but able to remain hidden under her hair. The way the humans would stare at them, you'd think they'd never seen anything so alien before. By that point, Clarell was used to it. It really only bothered her because of her senses. Her senses were so acute and attuned to her surroundings that she could feel a fairly intense _itch_ on her skin when they would turn their gaze to her.

Currently, her hair was gathered atop her head so that she could move through her _Fila'tausor_ **(meditation through body contortion, movement, and breathing - literally translated as "body-bending")** more easily. As she was now sharing a room with one Kasumi Goto, and Port Observation simply did not have enough room for two people and _Fila'tausor_ , Clarell was using the empty Mess for her meditations. She had barely gotten through the first three movements when the reclusive biotic convict, whose name she discovered was 'Jack', walked into the room, saw Clarell, and sat down at the table to stare.

Clarell tried to ignore the other woman's gaze and continue, but the itch was just too distracting. Moving from her back-bend to stand on her hands, she slowly brought her feet back to the floor, exhaling slowly as she did so. When she was upright once more, she took a moment for her body to reorient itself, grabbed a thermos of water and a bowl she had filled with Asari fruits before her meditations, and then moved to sit across from Jack. Clarell didn't look directly at the woman even once but kept her peripheral attention fully focused onto her. She could sense that this "visit" was more about the upcoming trip to Pragia.

Clarell had readily agreed to go with them, simply because she had started feeling too confined and terribly bored after being cooped up on the ship for too long. However, she understood what the trip meant to Jack and quietly empathized with the young woman.

There were places in the galaxy she wished _she_ could blow straight to oblivion.

Jack's expression was carefully guarded, her barely-clothed body tense. It was as if she was waiting for Clarell to assault her, physically or vocally.

Clarell held no delusions that she could ever try to understand or make friends with Jack. She would never say it out loud, lest she risk a colossal biotic attack, but she could blatantly see that the other woman was deeply damaged and slow to trust (if she could trust at all). Clarell was very good at reading people, and she could tell that engaging Jack in conversation would only serve to push the other woman away, regardless of what she said. If there was to be any sort of camaraderie between them she would have to allow the other woman to come to her first.

That was okay. Clarell was patient. She could wait.

She slowly ate from her bowl, enjoying the juicy sweetness of the fruit, and allowed the silence to drone on. Jack continued to watch her, gaze still carefully guarded.

As an instinctual form of peace-offering, Clarell minutely pushed the bowl of fruit in Jack's direction. Not once did she remove her eyes from the fruit in her hand, attempting to seem as unthreatening as possible.

Jack's gaze turned openly suspicious, a slight glare on her deceptively pretty face. Quickly, her gaze jumped from Clarell to the bowl and back again.

Not once did Clarell's gaze rise from her fruit.

At last, Jack grabbed a large piece of fruit almost the same color as Clarell's skin. Only then did Clarell finally meet Jack's gaze.

 _By Relvana, she looks so much like…No, Clarell. It's not_ her _._ She _…_ She _is_ gone _._

Maintaining eye contact, Jack took a large, sloppy bite out of the fruit.

"Are those tattoos?" Jack asked, motioning vaguely with her fruit-occupied hand to the markings stretching all over Clarell's visible body. More of her markings than usual were bared to the inquiring gaze of the curious woman due to the very-human "sports bra" and "running shorts" she was wearing.

Keeping their eyes locked, Clarell shook her head and answered, "I was born with them."

Jack was quiet, and Clarell did not elaborate. If Jack wanted an in-depth explanation, she would ask for one.

And if she wanted one but didn't want to ask, well…tough _huarol_ **(shit)**. Clarell was many things; 'mind-reader' was not one of them.

"Are all you people born with 'em?" Jack questioned around her second mouthful of food.

"Yes and no," Clarell replied; again, not elaborating.

She could _feel_ the growl building in Jack's throat at her vague responses and did little to hide the smirk building on her face.

"What the fuck does that mean?" Jack grit, all but squishing the Clarell-colored piece of fruit in her hand.

"All Auriels are born with some sort of design marking their body. Many look similar to others', though all are unique. The designs on my body mark me as something else entirely. They were blessed upon me by the _Davasi_ to mark me as _Clarell di'Raevus_ ; Protector of the People," Clarell explained, picking through the fruits for another of the sweet, little red berries.

"So 'Clarell' isn't even your real name?" Jack questioned, forgetting to hide her curiosity through her surprise.

 _She really does look so much like her...my sweet, little Briall'e..._

No! Jack wasn't Briall'e. Jack wasn't her daughter.

That much was obvious...

" _Clarell di'Raevus_ wasn't the name my family had planned for me, no, but it is as much my own name as 'Jack' is yours. It is also a title. There have only been three other _Clarell'is_ and one _Clorell_ in our recorded history. If you have any other questions, ask at your leisure. Most people are ignorant on the ways of the Auriel." **(** _ **Clorell**_ **is the masculine form of** _ **Clarell**_ **.** _ **Clarell'**_ _ **is**_ **is like saying "Clarells".)**

"So it's all just religious bullshit?" Jack asked, unconsciously aggressive.

"It is as much 'bullshit,' as you put so eloquently, as 'Jack' is," Clarell retorted casually, tilting her head to the side and almost _daring_ Jack with her eyes.

"You're a bitch," Jack sneered.

"I suppose we'll get along fine, then," Clarell replied nonchalantly, an almost challenging glint in her eye.

After a brief stare-down, Jack smirked and picked up another piece of fruit.

* * *

"So your name isn't even really 'Clarell di'Raevus'?"

She sighed heavily.

Apparently, Jack's mouth was as big as her attitude.

"Commander, I will explain to you as simply as I explained to Jack. _Clarell di'Raevus_ is as much my name as it is my title. It was an honor blessed to me upon my birth. It is my markings, as well as my actions, that define me as _Clarell_. As I have said many times before: should you have any questions, I will be hap- _open_ to answering them. Now, as you were – Sorry, Commander. Force of habit," she explained, stumbling over her almost-order to the team and its Commander.

She was rather glad that everyone, aside from the aforementioned 'big-mouth' and the rest of the crew, were present in the Mess for her re-explanation. She _really_ didn't feel like having to repeat herself on this front multiple times.

When it seemed like everyone was satisfied with her answer and returning to their food, she went back to what she had been doing before. It seemed that, no matter what to prove otherwise, there would always be some form of distrust harbored for her people, let alone herself.

So far, Kasumi, Garrus, and Thane had been the only ones to make polite - even friendly - conversation with her without blatantly eyeing her as if she were going to blow the entire ship up. She supposed Grunt could be part of that list, too, but he really only wanted to talk to her about her "most intense battles and missions." Shepard didn't seem to distrust her as much as the others. Jacob gave her a warning glare any time she entered a room he was in. Miranda stared at her like she held all the mysteries of the universe in her brain - it was unnerving. Samara, the justicar they had picked up a month and a half ago, she avoided simply because she liked not having her windpipe crushed. Everyone else acted indifferent but tended to give her a wide berth. That morning had been the first time she'd shared even _one_ word with Jack.

Thane, at that moment, was leaning against the counter by the stove, waiting for a pot of water to heat up. Of all the people aboard the Normandy, Thane was the one she had spoken to most often in the past four months – Kasumi would be second, just ahead of Garrus. She had learned much of the Drell and the Hanar in her conversations with him, as was her goal. In return, she had educated him on all he wished to know of the Auriel. It was only fair, after all.

It didn't hurt that she also found him rather attractive.

She had been pondering her building attraction toward him for a while. While he was, quite obviously, physically attractive, it wasn't his physical appearance that had her so enthralled. He was strong and intelligent, able to hold a conversation with her where most might become lost. She could sense the emotional damage he had been dealt, though she wasn't sure of its origin, and it drew her Auriel-nature to the surface; made her want to provide him with some form of comfort. By no means did she invest her full trust in him - she had spent too much time as both an assassin and a spy to be that careless - but she had dealt with her own emotional turmoil in her many years: one dead daughter and a dead betrothed, many dead friends, no family. When she felt he would welcome it, she would provide him with an ear to speak to and a shoulder to lean on. Anything else would be discouraged.

Clarell leaned against the island-counter, across from Thane, and stared at him pointedly.

"There is enough water for your tea as well," he informed, knowingly, with a light chuckle.

She nodded, satisfied that he was prepared.

"Are you prepared for Pragia?" he asked, making conversation.

"We don't expect to run into any trouble. I'm going more as precautionary back-up," she replied automatically. She was going to leave it at that, but she felt that the reply had been too cold, so she smiled and said, "But, yes, I am prepared. Thank you for asking."

He nodded once in acknowledgment with his own minute smile.

With that, she moved to the table to speak with Garrus about his calibrations. When the tea was done, she and Thane would go to Life Support or Port Observation (depending on how his lungs were feeling _and_ if Kasumi would join them) and resume talking where their last one-on-one conversation had left off.

The same as they had done every night for the last four months without fail.

* * *

Clarell was disgusted.

This is what Cerberus was capable of? Experimenting on children? She shouldn't have been surprised.

Regardless of whether or not the Illusive Man knew about what _exactly_ was going on at Pragia's Teltin Facility…it didn't matter. The stuff that happened…pitting _children_ against _children_ in fights to the death…feeding narcotics to _children_ … _torturing children_ …it was appalling. The Illusive Man may or may not have ordered it, but _Cerberus_ carried it out.

One thing was for sure. When the Reaper threat was dealt with, Clarell was done. She didn't want anything else to do with Cerberus.

And the Blood Pack!

She couldn't _stand_ them!

And whose _brilliant_ idea was it to give a _vorcha_ a fucking _flamethrower_?

Said flamethrower-wielding vorcha turned said flamethrower on Clarell and fired on her as soon as the krogan, Kurek, ordered the deaths of her and her team.

Diving behind cover, she removed her SMG from its holster and searched for her teammates.

She saw Shepard rush to the right of the doorway as Jack took cover to her left.

Once she established where her team was located and the vorcha quit throwing flame at her, she rose quickly to open fire. However, that fucking vorcha wasn't as stupid as she thought and immediately rained fire down on her position, forcing her back behind cover.

It stayed like that, Shepard getting his ass kicked by two krogan, and then proceeding to kick their asses (back and forth), and Jack putting down vorcha left and right with her biotics, while Clarell was pinned down by a vorcha with a fucking _flamethrower_. Each time she tried to rise up and take him out he would immediately open fire on her again.

She was _pissed_.

She saw a way to climb up on top of the boxes and got an idea. It was a long shot, but maybe she could trigger it…

She holstered her SMG, climbed up as high as she could go, while maintaining her cover, and waited for the opportune moment. When it seemed like the Blood Pack was starting to get the upper hand, she shoved the box she was using as cover down on the head of a vorcha and shouted, "Kal'vera take you!"

She could feel the electricity crackle over her skin, but it wasn't at the level she needed. She needed _more_.

When she felt fire rip through her left shoulder and her right side, she knew she'd had enough.

"Get down!" she shouted to Jack and Shepard.

Hopefully they listened. There was no holding back now.

She jumped from her perch and landed on one knee and both hands in the center of the room in an immense explosion of deadly bolts of electricity and mild vortex of electromagnetic pulses.

The vorcha dropped dead upon impact and the krogan were rendered entirely disoriented, making it easy for Shepard to take them out with his shotgun.

When things finally quieted down and the fighting was through, Jack and Shepard turned to stare in stunned silence at where Clarell was still crouched on the floor with her back to them.

No one knew what to say or where to start.

Clarell knew that there was no point in delaying the inevitable, and so she rose shakily to her feet. She was bleeding profusely from the wounds at her shoulder and side. However, they did not affect her as much as the use of her Electro-pulse had. She was effectively weakened by her own power.

Slowly, to ensure she didn't give herself vertigo, she turned to her comrades.

"Everyone alright?" she asked, her voice stronger than she felt at the moment.

"What – what was _that_?" Shepard questioned, finally able to find his voice.

She sighed and proceeded to explain in as short a version as she was able, "When I was born, I was marked as Protector, as you know. This meant that I had to have the power to protect the People. From birth until maturity, I was given set quantities of, what you call, element zero and another element unique to Eralos that we call _Sarasha'li_ , or 'Divinity' in Common. It gifted me with this power. However, the Priests and Priestesses in charge of my care either gave too much or too little in their inexperience. I can use it in small amounts with my focus rod and, occasionally, free-handed. To unleash it to the extent I just did, I have to be put in a highly stressful situation and experience extreme pain. I wish I could use it at will, but I've never been able to. I apologize for not informing you earlier."

Shepard gave a somewhat apprehensive nod.

Jack stared at her in a poorly masked mixture of awe and understanding as she muttered, "That was badass."

Clarell smirked at her, "Shall we continue?"

"Fuck yeah," Jack replied, acting as if nothing had happened and putting away her shotgun and leading a still-stunned Shepard through the hallway to her cell.

Upon reaching Jack's cell, Shepard was able to put his apprehension behind him and call out, "Come out. We know you're here."

With his hiding place ousted, a man emerged and approached them, his face haggard and worn, his body slightly hunched and…dressed in a Cerberus uniform…

"Who are you?" Jack demanded, pointing her heavy pistol at him.

"My name's Aresh, and you're breaking into my home. I know you, Subject Zero," the man, Aresh, replied in monotone. "So many years have passed, and I thought I was the only survivor."

"My name is Jack. How the hell do you know me?"

"We all knew your face, Jack. They inflicted horrors on us so their experiments wouldn't kill you," he answered, finally showing just a little emotion. "You were the question, and I'm still looking for the answer."

"Hmm. It seems you weren't the only one pulled here, Jack. This place called to him, too," Clarell interjected, staring Aresh down through suspicious eyes.

"I tried to forget this. But a place like this…it doesn't forget you. It follows you," Aresh explained, apparently agreeing. "I hired these mercs and came back almost a solar year ago. We're rebuilding it, piece by piece." His voice grew passionate (as passionate as Clarell imagined he could get), "I'm going to find out what they knew – how to unlock true biotic potential in humans. I'm restarting the Teltin facility. It will be beautiful."

Jack was stunned, "I wanted a hole in the ground – he's trying to justify what happened here by using it!"

"You'd do the same thing to new kids? Wasn't this forced on you?" the confusion and shock was apparent in Shepard's voice.

Clarell tightened her fists, weakly, at her sides. She couldn't concentrate very well with the pain in her shoulder, side, and, generally, her entire body, but she was coherent enough to know that Aresh was out of his mind.

"Some were bought from poor families on Earth or kidnapped from colonies. Most ended up here the way I did: Batarian pirates," he scratched the back of his head as if from habit. "They did such horrible things to us. They must have had good reasons."

"There's no reason good enough! Are you nuts? You lived it." Jack all-but-growled through clenched teeth.

"How did you even get out?" Clarell murmured curiously.

According to Jack, she had killed virtually _everyone_.

"We all attacked at once as they were taking us to the lab. They would have put us down, but then Jack got loose," he answered, briefly glancing at her before turning his almost-reverent gaze back to Jack. "When I came to, it was over – the guards, the scientists, and the kids were all dead. And you were gone."

"I stopped it, all of it. Maybe the other kids did have it bad, but what you're doing is just _messed_ ," Jack sneered.

"Everything we went through must have been for _something_!" Aresh insisted, building almost to a shout.

"We can blow up the place, but that still leaves him. What do we do with another you?" Shepard asked, turning to Jack.

"That's easy," Jack replied, walking passed Aresh.

"Just leave me here. This is where I belong," Aresh stated, back to monotone from his previous vehemence.

"Fuck that," Jack declared, activating her biotics and bringing Aresh to his hands and knees. She then stepped behind him and pulled out her gun, pointing it at his head.

"Jack, listen," Clarell started, taking one step closer. "Look at him. He's stuck in his past. But you – you're not. You can move past this. You need to move on. Leave him."

"He wants to restart this place. He needs to die!" Jack argued.

"Jack, his mind is gone. He will never be able to restart this facility. You can still move on, though. Be stronger," Clarell appeased.

"She's right, Jack. You have to let it go. Your past doesn't have to control you," Shepard interjected.

"Fuck," Jack growled. "Get outta here. Go."

Aresh rose quickly and fled out the door passed Shepard and Clarell.

"He's not worth chasing," Jack conceded. "None of it is."

"You did the right thing, Jack," Shepard declared.

"Maybe. This room was my whole childhood. Give me minute to look around."

"Take your time," Clarell insisted before Shepard could say anything.

After a short, depressing trip down memory lane, Jack finally demanded, "Okay. No more wallowing. Let's blow this place to hell."

* * *

On board the Kodiak, Clarell and Shepard sat and watched as Jack fiddled with the detonator, a conflicted look on her face.

When she saw Shepard and Clarell watching her, she hardened her expression to a glare and flipped the switch.

Shepard banged on the wall of the cockpit, urgently, trying to push the pilot to go faster.

The bomb went off, the resulting shockwaves shaking the Kodiak and knocking Clarell to the floor, Shepard barely managing to avoid falling on her. Jack was thrown back in her seat.

Things were back on track quickly, however, and they were on their way back to the Normandy.

* * *

Once they were back on the Normandy, Jack gave Shepard and Clarell a long look that plainly said what she couldn't put to words herself: "Thank you. Now, fuck off."

* * *

Clarell had just left the med-bay, and was returning to her shared quarters, when she was stopped by Thane emerging from the elevator.

To the untrained eye, he seemed fine; as stoic as was normal. However, Clarell was not "untrained." She could see that his normally taut body was more tense than usual, arms crossed tightly at his chest, both sets of eyelids were blinking in quick succession; he seemed unfocused, and he was emitting a high trill that was out of human hearing-range.

She had never seen Thane this distressed in the short time she had known him. It was unnerving.

"Clarell," he greeted tersely.

Even colossally distracted, he was aware of his surroundings.

"Thane, is something wrong? You seem...distracted..." Clarell observed warily.

"Yes, but it is...difficult to talk about," he conceded after a brief moment of deliberation.

Clarell glance around quickly, aware that their conversation would not be very private out in the open. "Let's go to Life Support. We can speak more privately there."

They were both aware that, with EDI around, nothing was truly private, but the illusion of privacy would make conversation easier.

As the door hissed shut, Clarell stated, "Whenever you're ready."

Thane nodded, paced over to his weapons display, and started, "I had a family once. I still have a son. His name is Kolyat. I haven't seen him for a very long time..."

Clarell truly felt for him. "How long has it been since you talked?"

"Ten years," he answered. "He showed me some of his schoolwork and asked if we could 'dance crazy.' We did that when he was younger."

"What sort of dance is that?" she asked, amusement in her voice as she tried to picture Thane dancing "crazy" with a small child.

"It's - _I check my extranet contacts. I expect an update on my next target. The console plays music; old unfashionable. Kolyat jumps into the room, "Hi, Father!" Runs around in circles. I scoop him up, toss him into the air. He shrieks, laughs. "Spin me!" The console beeps. I put him down, click the message. "Father," he pleads. Tugs my sleeve. "I need to read this," I say. I don't look at him._ " When he finished, his expression was forlorn, regretful.

"Did something happen to them?" she asked hesitantly. She knew, personally, how hard it could be to answer that question.

"I abandoned them, though, not all at once; nothing dramatic. No sneaking out in the middle of the night. No final argument or slammed door. I just...did my job." He turned his head toward her. "I hunted and killed across the galaxy. 'Away on business,' my wife would tell people. I was always 'away on business.'"

"You never mentioned that you had a family before. Why now? Has something happened?"

"When my wife departed from her body, I...attended to that issue. I left Kolyat in the care of his aunts and uncles. I have not seen him or talked to him since."

Clarell felt a pang of disappointment with Thane's actions. She couldn't understand why he would leave his son willingly. She would give anything to have her daughter back.

She simply _had_ to know what would bring him to make a decision like that. "That's not what I would have expected of you. Why didn't you raise him yourself?"

"My body is blessed with the skills to _take_ life. The hanar honed them in me. I have few others," he explained. "I didn't want that life for Kolyat. I hoped he would find his own way. If he hated me, then so be it. He would not have shared the path of sin." He turned his entire body toward her. "I used my contacts to trace Kolyat. He has become...disconnected. He does what his body wills."

"Why is Kolyat 'disconnected?' What's wrong with him? Is he hurt?" She asked in quick succession, worried for the well-being of the child - or young man, now, she supposed.

"Something happened that should not have. He knows where I've been, what I've done. I don't know his reasons, but he has gone to the Citadel. He has taken a job as a hit man. I would like your help to stop him. He is – This is not a path he should walk," he explained.

"Thane, I'm not Shepard, and I'm fairly certain that you possess all the contracts and tracking skills needed to accomplish this. Why would you need _my_ help?"

"I don't need your help, I want it. The last time I saw my son - _They wrapped her body in sea-vines. Weighted it with stones. He tries to pull from me. Calls for her. The hanar lift her off the platform. They sing like bells. 'The fire has gone to be kindled anew.' He begs them not to take her away. They let her body slide into the water. He hits me_ ," his voice turns urgent as he remembers his son's words, " _'Don't let them! Stop them! Why weren't you-?' It rains. It always rains on Kahje. Warm water pours down his face."_

Clarell immediately began t internally berate herself for asking questions instead of just agreeing to help him. "I'm apologize. I didn't mean to make you relive that."

"Perfect memory," he dismissed. "It is sometimes a burden."

Clarell stood for a moment, just looking into his eyes. She saw the burden there - the regret, the urgency. She knew her own eyes had held that very same look in them once upon a time.

It made her answer only that much easier to give. "We'll stop him, Thane. I will do everything in my power to keep him from harm. I give you my word. I hold a lot of sway and respect at the Citadel - more-so than anywhere else, with the exception of Eralos."

Thane stared at her for a long moment - almost as if he was _really_ seeing her for the first time - and Clarell, desperately, wished she could read him as easily as she read anyone else.

"I cannot thank you enough, Clarell," he declared, finally. "I will inform Shepard immediately. Perhaps we may leave soon."

"Whenever you're ready," Clarell assured kindly.

With that, she turned and left Life Support for Port Observation, deciding to start on her meditations.

She was bound and determined keep her word to Thane, no matter the cost.

* * *

 **A/N:** I'm kind of trying to write this as if Clarell were an NPC, just another possible team member to recruit.

I used dialogue from the game, but I did tweak it a bit in areas to go along better with my own plot.

I really like Jack. I feel like Clarell would want to take her under her wing and help her. Auriels are naturally compassionate, and I hope I'm making that apparent through Clarell's silent desire to help. With that in mind, I see Clarell wanting to take care of Jack, both as a sudo-replacement for her dead daughter and an apprentice, of sorts.

Anyway, Thane's loyalty mission is next! After that, we'll see, but things should really start falling into the main plot of ME 2 pretty soon.

 _Title is subject to change should I think of anything better._

 _As always, review if you want. I'd like to know what people think, and I'd appreciate it greatly._

-Hope


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N: Translations in (-).**

* * *

She knew the C-Sec captain.

Thane shouldn't have been surprised – he knew that someone like Clarell would have contacts _everywhere_ – but the way everyone seemed so weary of the Auriels universally… He was just surprised to see her greet Captain Bailey as an old friend. The human had even _returned_ the greeting in kind. It would seem that Auriels were received either one of two ways: with the utmost reverence or the utmost distrust, usually the latter.

At any rate, he thanked Arashu that it brought him that much closer to stopping his son.

"Pleasantries aside, Captain Bailey, we're looking for my associate's son. We believe a local criminal may have hired him," Clarell informed, assuming what Thane had come to realize was her 'business stance.' The one she used to get information and speak with her 'business' associates.

"That should be easy. We don't see many Drell around here," Bailey stated before searching his systems. "There we go. One of my men recorded a Drell recently. And he was talking to Mouse. Interesting."

"Mouse?" Thane asked. He recognized the alias and wondered if it was the same person he was thinking of or just a coincidence.

"A petty criminal. Probably not the guy who hired your boy, but a messenger. He's a former duct rat, runs errands for anyone who'll pay," Bailey answered.

"Out of curiosity, Captain, what convinced you to help us?" Clarell asked, seeming almost suspicious.

"I've worked Zakera for two years. Every day, kids turn to crime because they've got no other choice; because their parents don't care," he turned his attention to Thane. "You're trying to save yours."

Thane replied, "He faces a dark path."

He felt that his own phrasing was an understatement.

"I suppose we should be on our way, then," Clarell supplied upon the urgent expression Thane shot her way. " _Vera lis'milara_ , Captain." **(Live in prosperity.)**

"Mouse is usually upstairs, outside the Dark Star. He works out of a public comm terminal. Take it easy, di'Raevus," Bailey announced as they departed.

Clarell didn't even acknowledge that the captain had spoken. She maintained her strong pace until they were out of Captain Bailey's earshot, whereupon Thane stopped her.

"You didn't tell him Kolyat plans to assassinate someone," he noted, confused.

Why not forewarn the authorities; prepare them?

"He'd interfere," she explained. "He's an officer. He would see it as his duty to stop Kolyat, and he wouldn't do it quite as subtly as we should plan to. One of them could wind up seriously hurt or worse. Besides," she smirked, "we're going to stop him before anything happens, aren't we?"

"Of course, and…thank you, Clarell," he replied, humbled by her dedication to helping him.

With a nod of acknowledgment, Clarell set off toward the Dark Star; Thane following closely.

* * *

As they got closer to the Dark Star, Thane watched as Clarell changed before his very eyes.

He thought he had seen her change as they were talking to Captain Bailey, but that was nothing; that was simple information gathering from a willing supplier.

Her shoulders drew father back, her elbows crooked only enough to prepare for an attack. Her head was bowed slightly, but it made her seem no less imposing. Her spine was positively straight.

She looked hardened, intimidating.

Thane was impressed.

His attention was diverted, however, when he saw a familiar face. Though the face and the person had grown up since the last he had seen them.

He _just_ managed to stave off memories of children and chocolate.

"Yeah, sure. I can get you two cases by the end of the day," the young man assured someone over his datapad.

Thane and Clarell approached, the latter questioning, "'Mouse' is it?"

"What do you-" he turned around, "Oh shit! Krios? I thought you retired. And an Auriel?" He took in her visible weapons. "Shit, I swear I didn't do _nothing_!"

"Be still, Mouse. You can change your pants in a moment," Thane assured, placing a calming hand on Mouse's shoulder.

One side of Clarell's mouth quirked upward in amusement.

"So, how do you know Thane?" she asked, crossing her arms and shifting her weight to one hip.

"Krios? He didn't-? Uh, if he didn't say nothing, I ain't either," Mouse declared, crossing his arms defiantly.

"When we heard the name, I didn't think it could be the same Mouse. He was a contact on the Citadel when I was active. He and some other children would gather information on my targets," Thane answered, gesturing vaguely at Mouse.

"Information, hm? Well, then, I suppose you could provide us with some information now. We have a few questions," Clarell casually while taking a, mildly threatening, step forward.

Thane was somewhat surprised that she hadn't questioned his use of the children.

"The people I work for- Look, I can't answer questions for just anybody," Mouse countered hesitantly.

"But you can for me," Thane all-but-demanded as he stepped up to Mouse and put a forceful hand to his collar. "You gave another drell instructions for an assassination. Who's the target?"

"I'd like to help you, Krios. You always done right by us, but…I ain't gonna die for you," Mouse responded despondently.

By that point, it seemed Clarell had had enough. Her face was a stoic mask as she shoved Mouse against the wall, following closely and pressing a forearm to his throat to keep him in place.

"Mouse, we don't have time for you to give us the run-around. Look, Thane wouldn't ask if didn't need to know," Thane could see her add just the slightest amount of pressure to his throat when it looked like he would deny them again. "If you won't do it for him, do it for the preservation of your windpipe."

"I want to, okay? He was always nice to us," he turned his pleading eyes to Thane. "But these people ain't nice, Krios."

"Mouse, I swear you won't be named," Thane assured, stepping closer to the two.

Thane could see in Mouse's eyes that he was deliberating.

Clarell put more pressure on her arm. "I'm losing patience," the unspoken threat hanging in the air.

"I… You wouldn't hurt me," Mouse's voice quivered with his uncertainty.

Clarell applied enough pressure to where Thane could hear Mouse wheeze. "Would you like to place a bet on that?"

"Krios, man, I did good work for you," Mouse plead. "You gave me chocolate. Real chocolate."

Thane was immediately filled with regret, but not for the interrogation. He had made so many mistakes as a father. "I never gave my own son chocolate."

"I remember, whenever you talked about your kid, your eyes got like that. Like they was someplace else. Sad. He had that holo you took of me, you know. That's how he proved who he was. But when he turned it on, his eyes got like yours do." He visibly deflated, seeming to have convinced himself with his own words, as he finally relented, "The guy I carried for is Elias Kelham."

Clarell backed away as soon as Mouse gave up the information, but Thane could see the curiosity in her eyes. She wasn't done gathering information, yet.

"Who is Elias Kelham?" she asked, her tone no longer blatantly threatening.

"Human. Moved to the Citadel about ten years ago. He was little people when you were here, Krios. He got big after the Geth attack. Lots of the big guys from before got cacked. All in them big fancy apartments up on the Presidium. Now he runs the rackets on the lower end of the ward. Shin Akiba. He's seriously bad news," Mouse answered, pacing back and forth.

Clarell quirked a slight smile and stated, "You should find employment elsewhere. This isn't the life you want, Mouse. You can do better."

Mouse lowered his head, "I just hope I live long enough to get out of here."

"Kelham will never know," Thane assured.

"I hope not. I'm out of here, Krios. Next time you're in town- Just don't bring the family." With that said, Mouse stepped between them and walked away.

Thane watched after him, becoming more and more aware of the things he desperately wished he'd done differently in his past.

Clarell observed the poorly hidden regret on his face. "I know from experience that wasn't easy."

She was giving him an opening; a chance to talk about things that he only recently realized bothered him greatly. He took it.

"Mouse knew more about my life than Kolyat ever did. _He smiles up at me, broken teeth and scabby knees. Bare feet black. A dead-end future looking up at me. Worshipping the petty gifts I offer._ I was the only good thing he had, back then. But I left him, as I left Kolyat," Thane explained, ashamed and despondent.

"What about the holo? He said you had a holo of him."

"Yes. A foolish bit of sentimentality. I can perfectly recall every moment I spent with Mouse. _He pulls at my arm. Smiles. He wants to know that I'll remember him. That anyone will remember him. I take the holo. He smiles at himself in miniature on my palm. Then a frown crinkles his brow. He pats my pockets, checking for other holos. "Where's your son, Krios?" he asks._ _"_

 _Thane lowers his head in shame. How he wished he could go back and change it all._

 _"Thane," Clarell stepped closer to him. "You've made many mistakes in your time. We all have. You are far from perfect. I understand the pain you feel; the guilt. There is nothing you can do to change the past, now. What's done is done. However, you_ _can_ _change the future; make it better. Already, I can see a change in you from when we first met. Things_ _will_ _get better. You just have to work at it." As she finished she placed a comforting hand on his arm._

 _He took her in, examining the honesty in her eyes. She wasn't trying to take the blame from him – which would have been pointless, as he was to blame – but she was trying to balm the sting of shame and disappointment. Her words were true. There was nothing he could do to change the past, but he could fight for a better future; for himself_ _and_ _his son. In that moment, he held more respect for Clarell than he had for anyone else._

 _He was seeing her in a new light._

Thane gave away none of his thoughts, keeping his expression passive, as he nodded in acknowledgement.

"Alright," she announced with a sigh. "Let's head back to Bailey – see if he can get this 'Elias Kelham' for us."

* * *

"Captain, we need to know where to find Elias Kelham," Clarell started before she'd even reached Bailey.

"Kelham?" Bailey asked, surprised; and, judging by the muttered 'shit' afterwards, it wasn't a good surprise.

"Ah, look. This is awkward," Bailey continued. "Kelham and I have a – an arrangement. He doesn't cause too much trouble and 'buys tickets to the C-Sec Charity Ball' from me. In return, I ignore him."

"So he bribes, hm? You seemed eager to help us before, _Captain_. What about now?" Clarell tried to hide the disappointed anger in her tone. She'd been on the other side countless times – the one doing the paying-off – and she didn't want to be hypocritical, but…she'd thought Captain Bailey was above that. She was disappointed to find out that she was wrong.

"I said I'd help. It's just- There'll be repercussions if I don't handle it right. He and I... give each other space. It keeps the peace," he countered. Running his hand over his blond, buzzed hair. "I'll get some of my people to bring him in and set him up in a private room. You can interrogate him yourself. I'll stay out of sight. If I'm lucky, Kelham will believe that I had nothing to do with it."

"Alright, set it up. I doubt we have much time left," Clarell ordered.

She _would_ keep her word and get Thane's son out of this. Alive.

* * *

Thane watched with Clarell as they brought Elias Kelham though in cuffs.

That man, head down with a sneer plastered to his face, was the one that got Kolyat into this.

 _No_ , he reminded himself, _it's_ my _fault that Kolyat is here. This man was just a catalyst. I can't change it…but I can fix it._

When Clarell looked his way, he inclined his head to show he was ready.

"He'll expect me to get him out of this," Bailey grumbled.

"Not today, I think," Thane presumed.

At that moment, one of Bailey's officers commed to warn them about Kelham's lawyer.

"I'll stall him," Bailey promised. "You get in there and work fast."

With that, Bailey walked off to hold to his word.

"We should question him together. Keep the pressure on. Thoughts on how to approach it?" Thane inquired, turning his full attention to Clarell.

"You be his best friend. I'll be his worst nightmare. Problem solved," she replied, sarcastic smile pasted perfectly on her pretty face.

"Very well. I'll pretend to be on his side. But if we waste too much time negotiating, Bailey won't be able to stall Kelham's advocate," he started forward but stopped when a thought crossed his mind. "And, Clarell," she looked him in the eye, "don't beat him too harshly. We need him willing to talk…and alive."

"Me?!" she gasped in mock indignation, hand flying to her chest. "Why ever would you presume me to be capable of such a heinous act?"

He was amused by her. She'd never acted quite like this before. It was refreshing. It also made him think that, maybe, she was enjoying this.

When he quirked his mouth in a half smile, she strutted past him and into the interrogation room.

"Who the hell are you?" Kelham asked upon their entry. All four of his limbs were strapped to the interrogation chair.

"We're asking the questions, _ri'vayn_ ," Clarell retorted, strutting toward Kelham. "You ordered a hit on someone," she placed a hand above his head and lowered herself to his level. "You're going to tell me who." **(Derogative term.)**

"The only person I'm talking to is my advocate," he replied menacingly.

Clarell's face hardened.

"This is how it works: I ask a question. You answer the question," she started, her voice deceptively cheerful…until it lowered with her next words. "You _speak_ when you're _spoken to_."

Thane would deny the small thrill he felt at watching her work.

Her tone was sensual, seductive. Even the way she moved around the interrogation room, swaying her hips and looking over her shoulder, was arrousing. Oddly, that made her more intimidating.

"Who the hell do you think you are, bitch?" Kelham demanded in indignation.

Clarell's calm, sensual demeanor broke as she suddenly back-handed Kelham across the face.

The split lip and the muttered curse were enough to tell Thane that she hit hard.

"Do not _push_ me, _ri'vayn_ , for I _will_ push back, and, when I do, I _won't hold back_ ," she warned, flicking his nose in a way that would lower his morale and remind him of his position.

"Nice. You just handed me your job. Hit me again, and I'll take your money, too. I'm gonna straighten you out. As soon as Bailey gets here," Kelham threatened, still believing himself on top.

Thane thought that was as good a time as any to interject, "Just tell us what we need to know. My associate isn't very patient."

"What are you, frog boy? Her little sidekick? Bailey's gonna have to do some goddamn big favors to make up for this."

Clarell sidled up to Kelham's side, an alluring smirk on her lips, "Captain Bailey even know we're here…but he will once we're through with you."

"What, sweetheart – you gonna bore me into confession? You ain't shit. Come on, hit me. I dare you. "

"My pleasure," Clarell replied jovially, just before reared back and punched him in the face.

Thane didn't believe she meant to put _that_ much force into the punch.

"Agh! Do you know what I'll do to you when I get out of here?" he threatened.

"Keep up with the wise cracks and you'll be leaving here in a body bag," she hissed.

"Go to hell."

At that moment, Thane gently grabbed Clarell by the elbow and pulled her to the side, feeling he should interfere before things got out of hand.

"Ease up. He's no use to us dead," he whispered.

She placed a hand over his, which was still on her elbow, and implored, "Trust me, Thane."

He stared at for a moment, unsure, before nodding and turning back to Kelham.

"Are we done here? Because I've got people to see," Kelham grumbled.

Without a word, Clarell stalked back to him and punched him straight in the mouth.

"Alright, alright! Just fucking quit it! Ain't worth this," Kelham conceded, eyes squinting in pain. "Joram Talid. Turian running for office in the Zakera ward. He messes with legitimate businessmen. I'm gonna stop it."

"Where and when?" Thane asked urgently.

"His apartment. The 800 blocks. You better hurry-"

"What's going on here?!" a man, Thane assumed was Kelham's legal advocate, demanded as he walked through the door. "Get away from my client!"

"You-You played me!" Kelham exclaimed, thoroughly insulted.

"Of course," Clarell replied as if it were the most obvious thing in the galaxy. "I appreciate your cooperation."

"Nicely done," Thane complimented, genuinely impressed.

"Wait. You got what you wanted. Who ratted me out?" Kelham demanded.

"Do you really believe I'm going to tell you that?" Clarell scoffed.

"I'll find out," he vowed. "When I have a name-"

"Elias, as your legal advocate, I advise you to shut the hell up," the lawyer interrupted.

Thane felt Clarell grab his elbow and start pulling him out the door.

"We're done here. We need to get going. Fast."

* * *

She had planned to stalk them from the maintenance catwalks and, once she spotted Kolyat, take him out by dropping silently behind him and knocking him out cold.

That _had been_ her plan.

When Kolyat jerked out his gun, she remembered why she stopped planning so thoroughly one hundred years ago.

"Kolyat, wait!" she shouted, hoping to stall him.

It didn't work quite as well as she'd hoped it would but about as well as she expected it to.

Kolyat took aim at Talid and fired, but the Krogan bodyguard jumped in the way. Kolyat incapacitated the Krogan, but Talid managed to get a head start.

"Thane-"

"I saw."

"Talid's apartment."

She flipped over the barrier and met Thane on the ground as they ran after Kolyat.

When they got there, they saw Kolyat had Talid on his knees and was standing behind him, a gun to the back of the Turian's head.

It was execution style.

She approached them, her pistol drawn and aimed at Kolyat, though it made her sick doing so. She didn't want to do this Thane; to either of them.

"Kolyat," Thane's tone was all-but-begging.

"This-This is a joke. Now? Now you show up?" Kolyat questioned in disbelief.

Talid to his chance to speak up, "Help me. Either of you. I'll do whatever you want."

The sound of the door opening interrupted them as Bailey entered the room.

"C-Sec," Bailey announced. "Put the gun down, son."

"Get out of my way," Kolyat demanded. "I'm walking out. He's coming with me."

Thane took a couple of steps forward and warned, "They'll have snipers outside."

"I don't need your help," Kolyat informed indignantly.

Seeing no other solution, Clarell tossed her gun behind her, put her hands up in the air, and did what she does best: manipulate the situation.

When she was sufficiently vulnerable, she began to take slow, calculated – unthreatening – steps toward him.

"Kolyat, I can see that you don't want this," she started in a soothing voice, hoping to distract him a little from her gradual approach. "You weren't meant for this life."

"How would you know, Auriel?! I'm his son," he gestured quickly to Thane. "Maybe I'm supposed to be a cold-blooded killer. Maybe I'll get married and abandon my family, too!"

She shook her head, a grim look on her face, and assured, "Trust me on this one, Kolyat. This is not something you want staining your soul."

She hoped her eyes displayed the desperate honesty she felt with those words.

When she was about five feet from him, to his side, he finally seemed to notice what she was doing. "Stop!" he ordered. "Don't come any closer!"

To drive home his point, he took a step closer to Talid, bringing his gun closer to the Turian's head.

What Kolyat didn't understand, however, was that he had just done exactly what she wanted him to do. Now, she didn't have to stretch so far.

Without warning, she dropped to the ground fast as lightening, and swept her foot out and around, knocking Kolyat's feet out from under him. As soon as he hit the ground, his armed hand up in the air, she roundhouse-kicked at the weapon, sending it flying around Talid's head and toward Thane.

Had the situation been less dire, she might have been impressed with how deftly Thane caught the gun.

"I think it's best you leave now, Talid," she suggested as she walked back in Thane's direction.

"Yeah, yeah. I will," Talid said as he got up and limped toward the door.

"Take the boy into custody," Bailey ordered the Turian C-Sec officer beside him.

Clarell ignored the distrustful look the Turian sent her way as he passed.

"You son of a bitch!" Kolyat roared at Thane.

Clarell motioned for everyone to stop and gently informed, "Kolyat, your father is dying. His time is running short, and he's trying to make up for his mistakes."

"What? So you came to get my forgiveness? So you can die in peace or something?" Kolyat asked in disbelief.

Thane solemnly approached him, his shoulders slightly hunched. "I came to grant _you_ peace," he stopped as if searching for the right way to continue. Then, he raised his head to look his son in the eye as he stated, "You're angry because I wasn't there when your mother died."

"You weren't there when she was alive," Kolyat growled, crossing his arms over his chest. "Why should you be there when she died?"

The words seemed to physically pain Thane. Clarell had never seen him look so beaten.

With his head down Thane revealed, "Your mother – they killed her to get to me. It was my fault."

"What?" Kolyat's arms dropped to his sides and he stood up straighter.

He was taller than Thane, Clarell noted absentmindedly.

"After her body was given to the deep, I went to find them. The triggermen. The ringleaders. I hurt them; eventually killed them. When I went back to see you, you were—older," Thane informed. "I should have stayed with you."

"I guess it's too bad for me you waited so long, huh?" Kolyat whispered.

"Kolyat, I've taken many bad things out of the world. You're the only good thing I ever added to it."

At his father's heartfelt words, tears sprouted from Kolyat's eyes.

Clarell felt for him; for both of them.

Bailey walked up to them, "This isn't a conversation you should have in front of strangers. Boys, take Kolyat and his father back to the precinct. Give them a room and as much time as they need."

"Thank you, Bailey. You're doing them both a grand favor. One day, I will repay you," Clarell stated meaningfully, bowing her head in gratitude.

"Yeah, well, send me a Christmas card or something," he replied.

At the mention of Christmas, Clarell's face became bewildered.

Bailey took in her expression and said with a laugh, "Forget it. Just by me a bottle of expensive whiskey and we'll call it even. I have to get back to the precinct. Come on. I'll give you a lift."

With a smile and a nod, Clarell followed him out the door.

* * *

"I ran some searches in the C-Sec archive. About ten years back, a bunch of real bad people were killed. Like someone was cleaning house. The prime suspect was a drell. We never caught him," Bailey enlightened as Clarell paced the room.

She was patient, but she always found it difficult to stay idle.

"Ten years is a long time. Whoever was responsible for that is probably dead by now, or close to it," she suggested, sending a meaningful look his way.

Bailey conceded, "Yeah. I guess you're right about that."

Clarell stopped her pacing as she heard a door his open. Turning, she watched as Thane entered the room, his face blank.

"How did it go?" she asked him quietly, hesitantly.

"Our problems – they aren't something I can fix with a few words. We'll keep talking, see what happens," Thane reported lowly.

"At least you're talking. That's _something_ ," she said with a reassuring smile.

"Your boy shot some people. No one I feel sympathy for, but there it is," Bailey announced.

"Those people were shaking down businesses and threatening humans. I watched it myself," Clarell defended.

"But he can't get away with it," Bailey interjected.

"Bailey you know how I am about justice. You know how I am, and I'm saying, that if the boy wants to make a difference, give him community service," she insisted vehemently.

At that, she could feel Thane's gazing at her intently. She chose to ignore it, keeping her eyes steadily on Bailey.

Bailey was obviously shocked by her suggestion. "Community service? For attempted murder? What jury would agree to that?"

"This would need to stay out of the judiciary. Strictly within C-Sec."

Bailey was quiet for a moment, staring her in the eye before rising from his seat to look Thane in the eye. "Interesting. I'll think about it."

"Thank you, Captain," Thane awarded, his tone full of gratitude.

* * *

As they returned to transport, Clarell gave into the demands that had been secretly gnawing at her subconscious for the entire mission. "I have a few things to take care of before we leave, and Shepard shouldn't be back until much later. I'll meet you back here in a few hours if you have anything else to do."

Thane turned to her, looked her directly in the eye, and began, "You have helped me beyond measure today by returning my son to me. I will never be able to repay for all you have done. However, if you would allow it, I would help you in whatever you may need." He took one sure step closer. "I would follow you anywhere, siha."

* * *

 **A/N:** And, there you go: Thane's loyalty mission. I know, I stuck to the game and its dialogue like glue. I just don't like straying too far from the canon universe (I've already created an entirely new race – what more do you want from me?). I did try to make Clarell her own unique bits, though, by altering some scenes and giving Clarell her own dialogue.

Up next, Clarell resumes her search for Gherith Kerseral and the mysterious "Milara"…with Thane's help. And did he just call her "siha?" What hell does that mean…?!

 _Title is subject to change should I think of anything better._

 _As always, review if you want. I'd like to know what people think, and I'd appreciate it greatly._

-Hope


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N: Translations in (-).**

 _ **Master of Tides - Lindsey Stirling**_

* * *

Clarell had almost blocked Thane out of her mind, she was searching so intently. Admittedly, the Citadel wouldn't have been the first choice on her list of places to find Gherith Kerseral. However, one of her contacts had informed her that the bastard Batarian had been seen on the Citadel.

Recently.

She had enough presence of mind to know that Thane was following her closely and that he wasn't a threat. However, she was losing herself to the hunt.

Two years.

Two cycle years, she had been searching for Milara, and now she was finally making progress again.

She had to keep reminding herself that she was closer to finding Milara than she had been when she was searching for…Brial'e…at this same point.

Milara was _so much_ like Brial'e. However, they would _not_ share the same fate.

Oh, Brial'e…

"Is this 'Brial'e' the one we're searching for?"

At Thane's sudden inquiry, she was brought to a screeching halt.

How did he…?

"How do you know that name?" she demanded as she slowly turned to him, her tone only slightly more menacing than she had intended.

Thane instantly lowered his head and brought his arms up, palms open to her, in a submissive gesture.

"I only ask because you kept repeating the name," Thane appeased, lowering his arms when it seemed that Clarell would not attack him.

With her suspicion quelled, and Brial'e now planted firmly at the forefront of her mind, she closed her eyes and heaved a heavy sigh.

"Is Brial'e our target…?" she heard Thane ask hesitantly.

She didn't want to tell him…but, at the same time, she did. She had carried the burden of her greatest failure for _so many years_ , all alone. Niriel and Millon had tried talking to her about it. It wasn't something she wanted to share. With Niriel and Millon both dead, there was no longer anyone else that she would speak on it with. However, she was getting so tired of baring the burden alone. She had healed with time, but the pain was still there – would always be there. With so much time gone, she was growing wearier of the burden with each new year that passed…

If he asked, she would tell him but not until he asked.

After an achingly long moment she supplied, "No. Brial'e was my daughter."

She turned back to the task ahead and continued walking as if nothing had been said.

Thane had frozen in shock for a moment, before quickly recovering and catching up to her; this time, to her right.

"I'm surprised to know that you have a daughter. How old is she?" Thane asked curiously, as any fellow parent would.

"I, myself, am surprised. I had thought you more observant. Surely you heard when I said that she _was_ my daughter," Clarell retorted. She knew that she was using sarcasm as a sort-of crutch, but it was better than dwelling on the path that the conversation was taking.

Thane was stunned, that she could tell, but he was also giving her an expression that she knew all-too-well. She had seen it on the faces of other parents when she had returned to Eralos after her failed mission, though Thane's was, admittedly, less pronounced.

Looking away from his pained, questioning face, she declared with a flat tone, "She's dead."

She didn't want to look at him. She didn't want him to ask the question that she knew was coming. She didn't want to answer, but she would because she had told herself she would.

What was it that Jack had said that one time? Oh, right.

 _Fucking shit._

Hoping to delay the inevitable, she increased the speed of her walk and hardened her heart. She was almost to Kerseral's last known location when she felt a strong, firm hand wrap around her arm and pull her to a stop.

"Peace, Clarell," Thane eased when she turned to him, with fire glowing in her purple eyes, and tried to pry his hand off of her.

He opened his mouth to say more, but she cut him off, hoping to delay the question with a plea, "My daughter is dead. I failed to get to her in time, and she paid the ultimate price for it. I _will_ answer any questions you have, Thane, but _not right now_. I can't."

He looked at her for a moment, his expression soft, and then let her go with an empathetic nod.

With that issue temporarily dealt with, she returned to the task at hand.

Still, she felt no better than when she had left transport.

 **8888888888**

Of all the places on the Citadel, the Flux was Gherith Kerseral's favorite. Normally, you wouldn't catch him anywhere near a place as heavily policed as the Citadel, but, well, everyone has a price. All he had to do was pay off a few of the right C-Sec officers and he was free to drink all the batarian ale he could consume without constantly looking over his shoulder. He didn't pay off any of those damn humans, though.

Batarians were a rare sight on the Citadel – bad history and all that – so Kerseral drew quite a few looks.

Eh. He didn't care. So long as everyone gave him his own space, he wouldn't add them to _the list_.

With his back to the bar and the Turian bartender, he surveyed the crowd and lazily sipped his ale.

The beings surrounding him were pathetic. What made them even more pitiful was that they didn't even realize just how pathetic they were. The fact that all of them had only one pair of eyes made them even more inferior. They made him sick.

He observed a Drell and Auriel couple as they entered the room.

Blegh. Auriels.

Everyone thought Auriels were _so attractive_ with their odd skin, eerily glowing eyes, and freakishly long, pointy ears. He didn't understand why they caused such a stir. Sure, you had to keep an eye on them because you could trust them about as much as you could trust a pyjak or a wild varren. But that didn't mean that people had t gaze at them with a gaping maw and wide eyes. It didn't help that drell were rarely seen around either.

Stupid.

They were all just… _stupid_.

He had to give the Auriels _some_ credit, though. They did make pretty good, uh, _workers_. With their longevity, they could work for their masters' progeny for generations.

Kerseral didn't bother to bite back the irritated huff when he saw the Drell man approach the bar with the purple-skinned Auriel woman on his arm.

The Drell leaned over to whisper in the Auriel's ear, and Kerseral sneered. When the Auriel smiled, in a way that made her face light up annoyingly, and rose up to reply to the Drell in kind, Kerseral new that he would probably wind up leaving early tonight – if only to get away from the disgusting display of inter-species mingling.

* * *

She had to give it to him; Thane definitely knew how to act. However, she supposed he had to in his line of work. If she hadn't known otherwise, even _she_ would think that they were bonded with his tender looks and gentle touches.

At least Kerseral was buying it.

She could see, as his shoulders grew more and more tense, that he would leave soon.

Discomfort with the intimacy aside, she knew that the show she and Thane were putting on was working. However, she really didn't like having to break her barriers with Thane, even if it was just for the moment. She didn't even like _pretending_ that he was bonded to her. It was nothing against Thane, he was wonderful, but there was a reason that she didn't allow anyone to get _that_ close.

It never worked.

Her late betrothed, Brial'e's father Zel'vaas, had been the only man to earn, not only her heart, but her soul as well. She had loved him enough to go against the beliefs of the priests and soul-bond with him before their marriage binding – Brial'e had been borne of the soul-bonding. Her position as Clarell, and his as the head of the capitol's _Nol'vayn_ **(Undiscovered – Auriel-equivalent of CIA or MI6 but with army-elements as well)** unit helped the priests to look past the lovers' "mortal error" and accept Brial'e as a Bond-Child. However, before Brial'e had reached her teenage years, Zel'vaas had been made the victim of a Blood Pack ambush while on a mission in the outer-Terminus systems.

Caught entirely unprepared, he and his small contingent of ten agent-warriors had been decimated. After that, she had tried finding other companions for the sake of Brial'e, but none of the relationships worked beyond, at most, two years due to her heart suffering a broken bond. The pain from her broken bond healed after a while, but after Brial'e died she stopped trying to find for someone herself and only sought to form mutually beneficial relationships – friendships – with her contacts and a few others. It was a lonely way to live, but she felt that it was needed.

It didn't matter how lonely she felt. She would rather suffer life-long loneliness than anymore heartache.

At any rate, she was playing her part and acting the same way she had when out in public with Zel'vaas. She wouldn't be surprised if Thane were doing the same, with her in the place of his late wife.

At that thought, her smile became more genuine. In him, she had found a kindred spirit. Knowing that, it would be easier for her to share her burden with him later. He would understand.

Returning her full attention to the task at hand, she cast a fleeting, subtle glance in Kerseral's direction. Judging by the set of his shoulders and the vice grip he had on his drink, it would take only one more, over-affectionate, gesture to push him out of Flux and on his way.

Right to where she wanted him to be.

She made sure to soften her face more and take on a loving expression as she rose up and placed a sweet, gentle kiss to Thane's cheek ridge.

She felt Thane's arm tighten around her before Kerseral reacted. She heard him emit a low growl and slam his drink – ale if she studied his preferences correctly – down onto the bar. He sent them a nasty glare and then shoved himself away from the bar, before stalking his way out of the club.

She immediately separated herself from Thane, her mask falling away to reveal the stoic façade of the Great Hunter.

Thane nodded to her, conceding to her lead.

She deigned any other notions a waste of time and moved silently, already blending into the shadows to stalk her new prey. Not even her specially-made suit dared produce a sound.

She and Thane caught up to Kerseral relatively quickly. She needn't have even the slightest worry of losing him with the terrible racket he was making as he tromped down the way.

There were few people out, and there would be fewer still as it got later. However, she wanted to wait for the opportune moment to pounce. That would involve utter desolation. She didn't need the attention that would come with interrogating someone in the middle of a street or hallway, should someone happen upon them.

No. She would stalk him to wherever he was going and immobilize him there.

She thanked the Guides that it didn't take him long to get there.

It took a few twists, turns, and sharp corners, but he finally stopped in front of an unassuming door that looked no different than any other in the Wards.

There was no one around at this time, and she needed to make her move before he got through that door and obtained the advantage of his own surroundings.

Thinking quickly, she allowed him four seconds to sate is paranoid mind before she pulled a bullet from her belt and through it his left – she and Thane hidden to his right.

As expected, Kerseral jerked his head in the direction of the sound.

Quickly, she ran up to him and shoved him into the closed door with enough force to stun him with pain and confusion. Then, she gripped his shoulder and spun, flinging him face-first into the solid, metal wall beside them. Not giving him enough time to recover, she moved on him, pressing him into the wall, and twisted his head to the side with just enough force to let him know that one small move would break his neck.

The anger and hatred she felt, _knowing_ that she held the life of this man in the palm of her hands and that he was one of the ones responsible for Milara's disappearance…it was all she could do not to twist her arms just that little bit more…slowly…so he would _feel_ as every bone cracked and ligament snapped. It would be so easy…just a little more tension in her shoulders and a twitch of her arms and this man's life would be hers…

 _In due time._ She thought, shaking herself out of her dark stupor. _For now, I have questions._

"Name: Gherith Kerseral. Race: Batarian. Age: estimated forty-plus. Crimes: Kidnapping, slave trafficking, drug-running, accessory to murder, murder, suspected piracy, and bribery, among others. I am Clarell di'Raevus and I will _kill you_ if you make even the slightest move that I deem is the wrong one," she threatened, her voice deadly, before her tone became pleasant, almost charming. "Now, since we have the introductions out of the way, how about you answer a few questions for me."

It was obvious that she wasn't making a request.

"To the void with you, you infernal, worthless, lesser being!" the seething Batarian all but spat.

"My dear, your people were still _primitive_ when my people were flying through space harvesting stardust," she hissed. She didn't know if her people had ever even thought about harvesting stardust; she just wanted to 'get the chip off of his shoulder,' as she believed the humans said.

His response was a very… _primitive_ growl, which only seemed to add merit to her declaration.

"Now, if you're quite done with the sterile insults, I have questions that you _are_ going to answer. If you don't, well, I'm going to start by cutting off one of your fingers. If you, afterward, you still wish to refuse, I will cut off another and then another, until you are left with naught but little stumps for fingers. We'll figure out where things go if you still wish to deny me at that point," she stated simply, her tone chillingly cheerful.

She felt Thane's hand settle gently, briefly, on her lower back and instinctively knew that he was warning her not to go too far.

She ignored him. She had control over herself; it was held by a fraying wire, but she had it.

Besides, she knew Kerseral's brand of criminal. They were all the same. They all acted tough, terrifying, and intimidating, but, at their core, they were naught but cowards.

If her words didn't break him, her first act would…

She could see in his eyes that he was warring between defiance and submission. She made sure that he could see the certainty and absolute hatred in hers.

For a moment, she believed that he may actually defy her – that she may actually have to start removing his fingers, which she didn't want to do; contrary to her portrayals, she hated torture – but then she felt him relax in submission as he closed all four of his eyes.

Immediately, so that he knew she still meant business, she turned and threw him face-first onto the ground, his hands spread to the side. Quicker than he could gasp, she had the barrel of her pistol in her left hand and pressed into the back of his head.

"You were involved in the kidnapping of a young Auriel woman two Galactic years ago. I want to know where she is," she growled. "And don't even _think_ of feigning ignorance. Auriels are rare enough that I know _damn well_ that you know _exactly_ who I'm talking about."

When he didn't immediately start talking, she punched him in the spine as hard as she could with her free hand.

He shouted in pain, and Thane walked away, presumably, to go ensure that no one caught on to them.

"Start talking," she readied the pistol, " _Now_."

"Eungh – She came to us! She wanted something, and we told her we'd give it to her! I don't remember it all, but I'm certain someone on Omega would know. That was the designated transfer station at the time she was picked up. That's all I know, I swear!" Kerseral rasped, groaning in pain.

She took a moment to let the information sink in, to store it in her mind where she wouldn't forget the slightest detail. Omega. She knew _exactly_ who to speak to on Omega. Nebula would know where to direct her. She could always count on Nebula to have all the details.

Then, she contemplated the fate of the batarian beneath her. There was no way she could let him leave alive. He would only continue the horrible deeds of his past.

He had, also, been the one to "recruit" Milara.

At that, she felt her mind go fuzzy and her vision sink into haze, her last vestiges of control slipping from her.

She said no prayers as she tossed her gun to the side and pulled out her polonium-coated, samarium blade and stated in a husky, sultry tone, "This is going to hurt."

She grabbed the back of his head with her free hand and bashed his head into the ground, disorienting him, before standing up and kicking him over onto his back.

Placing her foot onto his chest, she pressed her weight into him until he could hardly breathe. She allowed him to suffer that way before she relieved him of the pressure.

She wanted to make this last.

* * *

Thane had turned back to Clarell and the batarian when he heard the gun clatter to the ground.

He understood why Clarell was going about things in the way that she was. He had once been in her position, only for different reasons. However, when he saw her lift her blade into the air, aimed to maim and not to kill, the skin around her eyes black and her eyes tinted the same way, he knew he had to stop her before she did something he knew she would later regret.

 _Them – I let them linger._

He rushed to her, grasping her armed wrist in a crushing grip and wrapping his arm around her waist to lift her and twist her into the wall.

"Clarell, this is not you," he attempted to ease, a deep rumble emitting from deep within his chest in an effort to calm her.

She didn't make a sound, only glared at him through darkened, hate-filled eyes. However, she kept her arms lowered to her sides, so he was somewhat assured that she wouldn't attack him.

"You must control yourself, Clarell. I would not have you taint your soul in this way," he urged, hands rising to gently grasp her shoulders and shake her.

Her glare softened and some of the dark tint left her eyes, but he could still feel her murderous intent in the air.

"This is not your way, siha."

He hadn't meant to use the endearment the first time. He had only been thinking of how much she made him think of one after all that she had done, for him and others, but, after he had said it, he knew it was true. He had been undeservingly blessed to have one siha in enter his life, but, now, he was given a second one. She was Arashu's siha, and he would be damned if he allowed her to turn herself into something else, something darker.

He knew that she didn't know any words from his native language, but something in what he said seemed to get through to her.

Her eyes slowly returned to normal and the skin around them faded to a slightly-darker-than-normal purple.

However, it was the resignation in her eyes that let him know that she had truly returned to him.

After a moment of grimly searching his eyes, she murmured, "Then, you do it."

With that said, she pushed him lightly and he, willingly and easily, moved out f her way.

She didn't even glance at the Batarian as she began her trek, certain that he would finish the job.

When he was sure that she was gone, he picked her discarded pistol up from the ground, aimed for the groaning Batarian's heart, and pulled the trigger.

In the now quiet alley, Thane put his hands together and prayed; for himself and for the Batarian, but, most of all, for the troubled siha currently making her way back to transport.

He worried for her, but he would wait to follow.

She needed time on her own, right now. That, he understood.

* * *

 **A/N:** _ **Sorry it took so long to update. Between working and going to college full-time, I'm so busy I can barely remember to eat.**_

A soul-bond is deeper than marriage or sex. It doesn't always involve sex (though it did with Clarell and Zel'vaas, as evidenced by Brial'e), and the "soul-bonding" bit could be considered Auriel religion – or mythology, depending on how you choose to look at it. They see it as a literal bonding of the soul, the ultimate show of intimacy, trust, and love. Clarell and Zel'vaas, as I stated before, were never even married. Soul-bonding doesn't necessarily involve the loss of virginity, either. For the record, Clarell _did not_ lose her virginity to Zel'vaas.

If you want a visual aid for Zel'vaas, imagine early Solas/Fen'Harel, from Dragon Age: Inquisition, back when he had dark brown dreads, the hair at the to the sides of his head being close-shaven, and slightly dark, tan skin.

If there are any questions regarding soul-bonding or any other Auriel customs you're curious about (and not sure I'll explain), feel free to ask.

"The Great Hunter" is a reference to Vaas'an, the Auriel Lord/Guide/God of Hunters.

Brial'e is pronounced _Bree-all-ee._ Spoken together as _Breeallee_.

Just to make it clear, Thane is NOT in love with Clarell right now. Yes, I have him calling her "siha" early, but what would you do if she _saved your son's life_ and is pretty much the _only_ reason that you started having a relationship with him again? Hm?

 _Title is subject to change should I think of anything better._

 _As always, review if you want. I'd like to know what people think, and I'd appreciate it greatly._

-Hope


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N: Translations in (-).**

 _ **Low Life - X Ambassadors**_

* * *

Upon her return to the Normandy, Clarell threw herself wholly into contacting Nebula – or Triss, as she was apparently being called now. One of her Omega contacts had told her that Nebula – Triss – was in a bit of trouble.

That didn't really surprise Clarell. Neb- _Triss_ specialized in gathering information, which might, occasionally, bring trouble her way. That was a good thing for Clarell. It would make _Triss_ a little more difficult to get a hold of, but it wouldn't be impossible.

She was so close to finding Milara she could almost _feel_ the inevitable confrontation on the horizon. She could almost taste the blood of vengeance on her tongue. If those uppity bastards hurt that girl, Clarell would bring the fury of the Lady Kal'vera, herself, down upon them.

Then, she would unleash her own fury on Milara for approaching those fucking Batarian pirates in the first place.

 _Huarol_. **(Auriel cuss word)**

That would all happen later. For now, she was searching her network for known Batarian pirate activity within the last two galactic years. It would be difficult, considering the amount of criminal activity…

It wouldn't be impossible, though, so long as she dropped the proper names and dates.

She had lost track of time after boarding the Normandy. She couldn't be sure, but she guessed that close to two weeks had passed since the incident on the Citadel. It was beneficial that Auriels didn't need as much sleep as most other species. At any rate, she was sure to get at least an hour of sleep whenever she began to tire to ensure that her mind was rested enough to function at maximum capability…most of the time… She could already feel the lack of proper rest at the back of her mind. She needed to sleep more than an hour at a time and soon.

In all the time that she had been diligently searching for…Triss, Kasumi seemed to understand – at least somewhat – what she was going through and had avoided disturbing her.

She would be sure to thank Kasumi for her understanding as soon she managed contact with Nebula.

… _TRISS_ …

Then, there was Thane.

She could tell he was worried about her after witnessing the event on the Citadel and seeing her retreat into her own world.

She hadn't spoken to him even once since the interrogation.

In all honesty, she was ashamed. She had acted in a way that was appalled and terrified her to her core. It had been a _very_ long time since she had been so far out of her own control.

She'd always had issues with control. When she was younger, even the smallest issue could set her off. She had been hard to handle. As she matured, her control wasn't quite as easy to lose, though it was still a problem. It was always one of her greatest shames; the price she paid to be granted the honor of Clarell. All exceptionally prosperous Auriels had to pay for their prosperity somehow. It was what kept the hierarchy balanced. With Clarell, no matter how many years passed or how far she matured, she would always be quick to anger, and she had already suffered more than that. However, she hadn't lost control, like on the Citadel, in many years.

It was humiliating. One would think she'd be used to it by that point.

Thus, she may or may not be going out of her way to avoid Thane.

He already knew more about her than most of her contacts – which, honestly, wasn't all that much; she still hadn't told him about what happened with her daughter. He was always so in control of himself, and he had only been alive for a fraction of her own lifetime.

It was pure determination to contact Neb- _Triss_ that kept her from banging her head against her omni-tool in embarrassment.

Nebu- _Triss_. TRISS.

Damn her fucking name-change to _Ral'Myslath_ and back! **(The Void/Black – Auriel fear the emptiness of space that lies between galaxies, believing it the ultimate punishment to be cast off into the darkness.)**

Triss was always into everything. She knew what was going on all over Omega, though she wasn't originally from there.

She was born to an Auriel mother and a Turian father, around twenty-five years prior, on Palaven. However, before she had even learned basic communication, her father was transferred over to the Citadel to join C-Sec. They spent her childhood years there before, as most of her contacts' stories went, tragedy struck, and her father was killed on duty. Her mother, then, moved them both to Eralos and sent Triss to what the Auriels call _Ral'Loweniel_ – The Academy. There, Triss got through half of her infiltration and combat training before she stowed away on a vessel to Omega where she used her semi-developed specialist skills for…other things.

That was all Clarell had learned in the time she'd known the other woman, other than the fact that she also did a lot of work for Aria T'Loak.

It didn't matter, really. Everyone had a story; some worse than others.

Clarell was more interested in getting the stubborn woman her calls. She had given up on actually calling her. Around, maybe, a week prior, she began trying to hack the Turian-hybrid's omni-tool.

With a few more data bypasses and the collapse of one major, annoying firewall, Clarell was in Triss's omni-tool and accessed the communicator.

"Girl, you are trying my patience. You will answer me in the next thirty seconds or, Relvana help me, I will come to Omega and get the answer from you in person. Trust me when I say, _you do not want that_ ," Clarell threatened, impatience and irritation saturating her tone.

Moments later, she heard an exasperated sigh, and a vid-compatible link popped up. Clarell approved it, and Nebula-Triss-Needs-To-Pick-A-Name's image came into view.

"Spirits, help me. What do you want, Clarell?" Triss's rasping Turian voice questioned with naught but exasperation.

Her voice wasn't the only Turian aspect that Triss received from her father. Unlike most Auriel-hybrids, Triss looked just as much, if not more, Turian as she did Auriel. Much of her bone structure was Auriel, and she possessed lips, unlike Turians. She also had her mother's bright red hair. However, beginning at the space just above her brow, a Turian-fringe formed and ended at the very top of her head. She had chitin plating to the sides of her jar that might have been mandibles, though they never moved. She also had a combination of Auriel teeth and Turian fangs. She had skin and chitin only in a lighter shade of red than Mordin Solus, with sporadic gold markings all over. Much of her body was formed like an Auriel – with breast-protrusions, a slim waist, and curved hindquarters – but she had chitin flare at the crest of her hips and a chitin neck cowl, though her neck cowl was much smaller than any other Turian's. She neither had five fingers to one hand like an Auriel nor three fingers like a Turian either. Instead she had four Auriel-like fingers with Turian-like talons. Her legs and feet were a cross, half-way between Turian and Auriel. However, she _did_ possess leg spurs like other Turians, though, as in the case of her neck cowl, they were much smaller than a full-blooded Turian.

"Nebula, I have been trying to get in touch with you for ages, now. Why have you been ignoring me?" Clarell demanded.

"It's _Triss_ – as I'm sure you've heard – and I've gotten into a bit of trouble – also something I'm sure you've heard. You know it's not exactly _safe_ to talk to people when other people are out for my head. For all I know, you could've already been given a contract to take me out," Triss informed, suspicion coloring her tone ever-so-slightly.

"Triss, you know damn well that if one were to ever come my way, not only would I deny it, I would make it disappear to the best of my ability."

Triss sighed heavily, rolling her eyes, though Clarell knew she was grateful. "Yeah, whatever. What was it you needed me for?"

Clarell eyed Triss's image for a moment, seeing in the other woman's eyes the fear that she tried diligently to hide.

"Two things. First, I need information on a shipment of slaves that a group of batarian pirates sent through Omega within the last two years. _Sellah mi'driel_ was among them, and I'm looking for her." **(Auriel word with a meaning similar to English 'godchild' – specifically meaning 'My goddaughter' in this case)**

"Ugh. Batarians. Bunch of bigotry-spouting bastards. Luckily, we don't see much of the slave-trading pirates very often. That makes it easier to track down which ones you're looking for. Give me a minute," Triss began moving, her image shifting as she searched her omni-tool.

Finally, after about thirty minutes of typing and many, many grumbled curses in both Turian and Auriel, Triss declared, "Ah. You're lucky Auriels and Auriel/Drell hybrids are so rarely seen on Omega, or I might've never found the girl. She passed through with three other people – one asari and two humans – around a year and a half ago. The two humans were sent to Khar'shan, while the asari disappeared and _sellah si'driel_ was sent to Illium. More specifically she was, uh, _drafted_ into the service of Nassana Dantius. As I'm sure you know, Dantius was taken out by assassins a couple months back. About a month before that, one of the Salarians that worked for her said that she gave the girl to a human named Warwick because she 'owed him some kind of debt,'" she pauses for a moment sifting through more information. "Not much else to discover with so little time. However, the guy whom Dantius gave the girl is seen in and around the Eternity bar in Nos Astra quite often…sometimes with an Auriel shadow."

Clarell took a moment to process the information.

She'd found her. After all this time, she'd found Milara.

Why didn't she think to come to Triss in the first place?

"Triss…I can't thank you enough for what you've done. You truly are wonderful."

"Yeah, whatever," the Turian hybrid grumbled, though Clarell could see a very Auriel red glow develop on the woman's cheeks. "You said you had two requests. What was the second one?"

"What? No price? I don't have to sell my soul to you for the information you provided?" Clarell questioned in mock surprise.

"Just get to it, Raevus," Triss growled.

With a small smile she replied, "The last couple of weeks, I believe it's been, I've spent trying to get in touch with you. I've heard and seen little of what's going on around the ship. However, I managed to catch the tail end of a conversation between the commanding officer of this vessel and his second. It would seem that we will be going to Omega to help the asari member of our band of misfits. Unless we've already been by in the time I was distracted, I'd say we're on our way now."

"The point?"

"When we get there, I want you to meet me at the docks. I'm taking you to the Citadel."

"Uh-huh. Yeah – Wait. What?!"

"I'm going to take you away from that place. It will only lead to your destruction. You can join C-Sec. They could use someone like you," Clarell declared.

"C-Sec?! Are you insane?! No! They'd never accept someone like me! Let alone the likely possibility that they would incarcerate me before I could get one talon on the Citadel!"

"N-Triss, trust me," Clarell implored. She knew better than to bring up the other woman's father.

After a few moments of silence and an intense death glare, Triss conceded with a grumble of, "The first Turian to call me 'bareface' is getting a mandible torn off."

* * *

She caught Shepard and Samara leaving the asari's room, just before they boarded the elevator

"Shepard, I understand that you're preparing to help Samara with her daughter, but I have a request." Pause. "Well, more like a plea. And it won't interfere with your current mission."

Samara continued onto the elevator with a brief nod of acknowledgement for Clarell.

"Well, I've been doing as much as I can for everyone else. Why kick you off of the love train?"

"…I'm sorry – the 'love' what?"

"Never mind. What is it you need, Clarell?"

"I appreciate your readiness to help. When we get to Omega, I was hoping you'd allow my friend passage on board the Normandy and a ride to the Citadel. She'll be safer there, and she, uh, wants to join C-Sec."

"Ah. Let me guess. You want me to put in a recommendation for your friend."

"Um…no. I can handle that. The only thing she needs is transportation from someone she can trust. However, I would like to use you for something else."

"Woah. You don't beat around the bush do you? Alright. Your room or mine? Probably mine since you're rooming with Kasumi…"

"What? Um…what? That's not what I-"

"I'm just kidding – sort of. What else can I help with?"

Clarell hesitated only a moment. "Shepard, my-"

She was interrupted by the sound of the elevator door opening.

They both watched as Thane exited, hands behind his back his as customary.

Thane's eyes immediately found Clarell before he stated, "I apologize. Have I interrupted?"

Clarell was silent for only a moment. She had hoped Thane would join her in the rescue of her ward, anyway. He would know everything sooner or later.

Still, she had hoped to do this with him a bit more privately, considering she hadn't exactly been forthcoming in conversations and explanations since _the event_.

"No. Actually, I was going to come find you later. It's good you're here now; saves me from having to explain this more times than is necessary," she assured, mumbling the last bit to herself.

Thane nodded in acquiescence and gestured for her to continue.

She turned her body to better fit both men into the conversation, though she kept her eyes on Shepard. He was the one that would need convincing, after all.

"As you know, I was on a job when you found me on Omega. However, it wasn't any kind of job like that which is normally given to me. It was – is – personal. Someone close to me was taken by batarian pirates – slavers – two years ago. I call her _sellah mi'driel_. I believe the closest translation would be 'my godchild' or 'my goddaughter'." Unable to stand still any longer, she started to pace. "After two years of desperate searching, my contacts have finally located her. She is on Illium; Nost Astra, to be more specific. Convenient, as I believe you occasionally have business there.

"Shepard, I know nothing of the situation that I will be going into. There's absolutely no telling how the tides may turn. With you there, my actions against my Milara's ' _slave master_ ' may be justified. Regardless of your ability to go with me, I will be departing for Illium as soon as my friend is settled on the Citadel." She stopped and strode up to Shepard, looking him directly in the eye. "Please, Shepard. Come with me. I don't care if I am killed or my name is squandered, I will ensure that Milara does not suffer the same fate as my daughter, but I would like your help in doing so."

Shepard maintained eye contact for awhile, a serious expression on his face.

Clarell knew that he had a great weight on his shoulders – she hated that she was adding to it – but this could wait no longer.

Finally, Shepard sighed and nodded, "I would never willingly condemn someone to slavery. I'll go with you to Illium. Is there anyone that you want to accompany us?"

Clarell smiled in relief then tentatively turned to Thane. "I was hoping you might be willing to join us."

"Of course," Thane agreed, immediately, with an easy, though small, smile.

"Well, I'm off to help Samara with a pesky Ardat-Yakshi. You're friend's welcome aboard so long as she doesn't cause any trouble," Shepard warned with a firm nod in Clarell's direction.

She gave a relieved smile and replied, "Thank you, Shepard."

Unfortunately, as soon as the elevator doors closed behind Shepard, Clarell became an invertebrate and couldn't bring herself to look anywhere but the floor.

Thane wasn't moving.

She wasn't moving.

It was all very, very…awkward.

Finally, Clarell managed to find what little backbone she had left and forced her gaze to meet Thane's…throat.

She cleared her throat and began, "ImsorryImanidiot."

Thane quirked a scaled brow, and Clarell could _feel_ the glow develop in her cheeks.

She sighed in exasperation – she was _generations_ older than him; she knew she was more eloquent than that – and forced her gaze even higher to meet his eyes.

She could see laughter there, though his face was entirely blank, and her expression of trepidation turned to one of frustration.

"Do not laugh at me, Krios," She warned, the glow of her cheeks growing darker. "I highly advise against it."

"I'm not laughing. I'm simply waiting for you to find the words seem to have lost somewhere on the floor," he replied smoothly, unable to hide the slight quirk of his lips.

She closed her eyes and exhaled slowly, counting to five and back to zero in her own language.

Opening her eyes to meet his now purely patient expression, she started again, "I wish to apologize – for what happened on the Citadel. It was a lapse in my control that absolutely should not have happened. I allowed vengeance to cloud my mind, and you witnessed a side of me that hasn't revealed itself in over fifty years. I hope you never see it again. I also hope that, should I lose myself again when rescuing Milara, you'll incapacitate me. She'll already be angry with me; I don't need her afraid of me as well."

Thane gazed intently at her as he replied with surety, "I'm sure you have _nothing_ to worry about."

That was more an acceptance and 'let's move on' than she'd hoped for.

She smiled, feeling light enough to lay a hand on his arm in genuine appreciation, and walked passed him to the kitchen.

She was dying for a calming cup of tea.

* * *

Clarell messaged Triss, telling her to go to the docks and that she'd meet the hybrid there after borrowing a Kodiak for the trip down with the help of EDI.

Clarell only had to wait around five minutes for a tall, hooded – obviously Turian – woman to sidle up next to her.

If she hadn't already _known_ it was Triss, Clarell would have immediately recognized it was her following the proclamation, "I'm here. Can we go now?"

Clarell smirked, rose from where she was leaning against a rail, and strolled leisurely over to the Normandy Kodiak.

"Did you _have_ to get something so big and noticeable?" Triss grouched as she got in and closed the door.

"Did you _have_ to do something so incredibly stupid to get yourself in trouble?" Clarell snarked in reply as she started the Kodiak, prepped for departure, and then piloted it back toward the Normandy.

"You don't even know what happened!" the hybrid exclaimed, entirely offended.

"Oh, I don't need to know what happened to guess that much," she mocked, though with a fond smile on her face.

"I hate you, Raevus."

"I missed you, too, Triss."

* * *

They passed Garrus on the Crew Deck as they made their way to Clarell's shared room.

What an…interesting encounter.

"Mmm, _nice_ fringe," Garrus had purred the moment he spotted Triss.

Triss had looked him up and down one time before tutting in a mock-disappointed tone, "It's a shame your waist isn't exactly, uh, _supportive_. Hopefully you have the _reach_ to make up for it."

"Oh, how you wound me. Watch out for this one, Clarell. She bites," Garrus had replied.

Clarell could only laugh lightly and carry on her way, dragging a reluctant Triss behind her.

As soon as the doors closed behind them, Triss pulled herself from Clarell's hold and declared, "Well, he was fairly attractive. How long is the trip to the Citadel supposed to be again…?"

Clarell's only response was to role her eyes in Kasumi's direction.

Triss would always do what Triss wanted…no matter what the _doing_ would entail.

* * *

When Shepard and Samara returned, Clarell had just left the dining area – Zaeed and Triss were in the midst of seeing who had the best tolerance for alcohol – and was on her way to Life Support to talk with Thane.

She had seen the look in Samara's eyes as the asari woman had passed for her chosen room. She knew that look better than most.

"I take it, from the sounds coming from the mess hall, that your friend is making friends of her own?" Shepard inquired as he stopped next to Clarell.

"She can make friends with anyone when she wants to. She can be difficult to deal with and a bit brusque – I believe the word is – but she is very intelligent and loyal to anyone that can gain her trust. She's had a hard life, but she's strong. I think C-Sec will be good for her," Clarell informed. "Listen to me babble on like a _halan'maela_ about her _halan'driel_." She laughed lightly. "To receive the best impression, one must experience something for oneself. Go. Introduce yourself to her. Don't let her attitude get to you but let her know that you are allowing her passage on this ship. Assert your authority but not your aggression, and she will show you her respect and not her ire." **(grandmother...granddaughter)**

"Should I be afraid?" Shepard questioned with a chuckle.

Clarell smiled and answered, "Not of physical confrontation. She'll know she can't take you in a fight, but she could ruin your life if she wanted to."

Shepard suddenly seemed apprehensive.

"What are you waiting for?" Clarell asked as she turned and resumed her walk to Life Support. "She doesn't _actually_ bite, no matter what Garrus tells you."

"Uh… _what_?"

* * *

"Before I go, I've been wondering something. I know Nebula wasn't your real name, but you seemed to like it. Why change it?"

They were on the Citadel at the docks. The ride there hadn't taken that long, much to Clarell's disappointment. She had already put in a word with Captain Bailey and was assured that Triss would begin her training almost immediately.

"Because a bunch of idiots want to put a knife in _Nebula's_ carapace," Triss answered sarcastically. However, she was unable to maintain her sarcastic façade and visibly deflated with a heavy sigh. "No, it's – it was the name my parents gave me – the name I was given at birth…by my father. I got sick of all the shit associated with Nebula and decided I wanted to try being 'Triss' again. For a while, at least."

"How's that working out for you?"

"Eh. Definitely hasn't changed much. I guess I've always been ' Triss.' It just took me a while to see it."

"…Wow, Triss. That was very poetic. I didn't realize you were so emotional."

"Shut up, asshole."

"Ah, poetry."

Triss chuckled then went silent as she seemed to consider something. She never liked to involve herself too emotionally in anyone or anything, but, if one were allowed close enough, they would see all of the tells that gave away her thoughts and feelings.

Clarell waited patiently. Triss would put voice to her thoughts when she was ready.

After a moment, she quietly, almost shyly, asked, "Will you come visit me on the Citadel when your big 'save the galaxy' mission is over?"

"If I retu-"

" _When_ ," the hybrid insisted.

Clarell couldn't help but smile as she answered, " _When_ I return from the Omega 4 relay, I will be sure to come visit you and fuss over how well you're getting on in C-Sec."

Triss scoffed, unable to comfortably accept that she enjoyed it when Clarell fussed over her. "Don't you have a damsel in distress to save or something?"

"That I do, though I couldn't have done it without you."

The hybrid grunted primitively in reply.

"Thank you again, Nebula," Clarell declared with a smirk.

Triss's answering glare was murderous. "My name is _Triss_."

* * *

 **I apologize for how long it's taken me to get this out, but, sadly, I have to spend _waaaaaaay_ too much time in real, adult life doing real, adult things… It sucks, but it's life.**

As usual, review or message me with any questions you have.

I'm sure it's near impossible to hack an omni-tool over great distances, but I'm taking a creative detour and pretending it's possible if done by a professional…

 _As always, review if you want. I'd like to know what people think, and I'd appreciate it greatly._

-Hope


End file.
